Todo comenzó como un día normal
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Kari vive una vida normal, una común y cualquiera, sólo que a ella no le gusta ningún chico; esto cambiará po un viaje repentino a la casa de su abuela. Que pasará... descúbranlo! CAPITULO 13 LISTO! Contiene takari y kenyako.
1. Chapter 1

No sé si sea muy buena con esto, ya que es la primera vez que subo un capítulo... ¡me da nervios!. A todos los que lean mi historia... espero que les guste. Subiré un nuevo capítulo cada semana, si es que mandan reviews. Ahora los dejo para que lean con toda tranquilidad...

* * *

Díganme si les gusta o no, si tengo errores ortográficos me lo dicen. Para todos los fanes del TAKARI, tal vez en este capítulo no hay Takari pero ya llegará.

* * *

TODO COMENZO COMO UN DÍA NORMAL

**Capítulo 1: "Así comenzó todo"**

-Hay Kari!!! Al fin es viernes, y lo mejor es que la próxima semana es feriado; tú y yo nos divertiremos… y saldremos a pasear!!- dijo Yolei muy emocionada.

Dime Yolei… porque tan, pero tan emocionada, es común verte con esos ánimos pero… estoy empezando a sospechar algo más… - dijo Kari sonriendo, intentando sacar lo que guardaba su amiga en secreto.- , ¿ de verdad es solamente eso?...

Eh bueno…, - dijo Yolei intentando evadir a su amiga. - ... ¡Está bien Kari, me atrapaste, no solamente es esa razón!

-¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón Yolei? – dijo Kari mirándola sorprendida.

Bueno, es que tú sabes que en mi salón hay un chico muy, pero muy guapo.- dijo Yolei con mirada soñadora.

¿Ken Ichijouyi?

¿Kari, a ti también te parece súper-guapo…?- dijo Yolei mirándola con desconfianza.

No claro que no, yo sé muy bien que él es tuyo, además, él no es mi tipo. – dijo Kari haciendo una risa fingida.

Bueno está bien, - dijo Yolei volviendo a sus ánimos de antes.- pues… él me ha invitado a salir y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad!!

Vaya…, si que estás enamorada- dijo Kari sonriéndole.

Desde siempre Kari.- dijo Yolei.

¿Y cómo se siente?- dijo Kari viéndola.

¡¿Nunca has estado enamorada?!- dijo Yolei ante el comentario de Kari.

No… y a veces me avergüenzo de eso.- dijo Kari bajando la mirada.

Hay muchos chicos interesados en ti, y tú nunca has estado enamorada de nadie, ¿ni siquiera interesada?- dijo Yolei sorprendida-

Interesada sí, pero no es amor…, estoy segura que cuando encuentre a la persona indicada lo reconoceré en el primer momento en que lo vea… - dijo Kari con un poco más de confianza.

Las dos siguieron caminando por el pasillo del colegio, hasta que observaron a un grupo de chicos; luego estos empezaron a verlas, de lo cuál ellas se percataron.

Hola srta. Yagami, he oído hablar mucho de usted.- dijo Nick (personaje inventado por mí) sonriéndole, mirándola de manera interesada de pies a cabeza.

Mientras que Kari lo veía de manera extraña ante la expresión de él, y a la vez preguntándose que tanto la veía ese chico con ese gesto.

Oye chiquilla, ¿si quieres llámame? En estos momentos estoy disponible.- dijo Nick guiñándole el ojo, acercándose cada vez más a ella, y una vez que esta muy cerca solamente le entrega la tarjeta.

-¡¡Oye tú que estás haciendo con mi enamorada!!- dijo Davis mostrándole sus dos puños, sin saber lo que Kari tenía en sus manos.

¡¡ No estoy haciendo nada chibolo, además deja que ella decida con quién quiere estar!!- dijo Nick provocándole pelea.

Pero lo que los dos jóvenes no sabían, era que Kari ya no se encontraba junto a ellos, y que Yolei se la había llevado lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

Oye Yolei… ¿ya podemos dejar de correr? Creo que ya estamos alejadas de ellos.- dijo Kari un poco agotada.- ah, y muchas gracias por salvarme de esos dos.

-¡¡De nada!! Yo siempre te ayudaré en todo momento.- dijo Yolei sonriéndole.

Continuaron con su conversación durante todo el camino, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de Kari.

-Bueno Kari, ya me voy que sino llegaré tarde a la cita con Ken. – dijo Yolei cada vez más emocionada al pronunciar esto último.

-¡¡Te deseo mucha suerte Yolei!!- dijo Kari, quién ya se dirigía a entrar a su casa.

Adiós Kari!!- dijo Yolei dándose la vuelta.

Kari entró a su casa, hasta que Tai la sorprendió diciéndole que ya se alisté para salir a la casa de la abuela.

Tai pero… hace tres años que ya no voy- dijo Kari.

¡Hijos dejen de hablar y alisten sus cosas!- dijo la mamá de ellos dos algo molesta.

Si mamá…- dijeron ellos al unísono.

Kari se dirigió hacia su cuarto, mientras que al mismo tiempo se ponía a pensar que haría en ese lugar.

Después de estar pensando decidió llamar a Yolei sobre su sorpresivo viaje a la casa de la abuela…

¡¿Qué te vas a ir a la casa de tú abuela?!- dijo Yolei exaltada.

Si…, pero ya no importa, desde hace cuatro años que no la veo.- dijo Kari animándose un poco.

Pero que vas a hacer en ese lugar Kari… ni siquiera lo conoces.- dijo Yolei tranquilizándose un poco.

Pero Yolei, la decisión ya esta tomada y yo no intervine en eso… ¡además, puede que me suceda algo divertido!- dijo Kari intentando contentarse.

Bueno está bien Kari…, nos vemos en temporada de colegio… OK?- dijo Yolei aceptando que ella ya no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Claro que sí Yolei!!, no te preocupes estaré bien, luego me cuentas los detalles de tú cita.- dijo Kari intentando animar a su amiga.

¡¡Esta bien Kari!! , espero que todo salga bien…- dijo Yolei.

Yolei… eso tenlo por seguro, te irá muy bien. – dijo Kari.

Muchas gracias Kari, pero será mejor que ya alistes tus cosas sino quieres que te regañen.- dijo Yolei nuevamente feliz, aunque sabía que durante toda la próxima semana no podría verse con su mejor amiga y eso la deprimía un poco.

Bueno está bien, adiós Yolei, nos vemos en dos semanas.- dijo Kari.

Si, Bingo!!! Serán en dos semanas exactamente.- dijo Yolei con su comportamiento habitual.

Chau!!- dijo Kari

Chau!!- dijo Yolei, seguido de esto, las dos colgaron sus teléfonos para continuar con lo que tenían pendiente ese día y de lo que estarían pendientes los días próximos.


	2. Chapter 2

En el anterior capítulo (lo principal)

_Kari entró a su casa, hasta que Tai la sorprendió diciéndole que ya se alisté para salir a la casa de la abuela…_

_Tai pero… hace tres años que ya no voy- dijo Kari._

_¡Hijos dejen de hablar y alisten sus cosas!- dijo la mamá de ellos dos algo molesta._

_Si mamá…- dijeron ellos al unísono._

_Kari se dirigió hacia su cuarto, mientras que al mismo tiempo se ponía a pensar que haría en ese lugar._

Continuando…

**Capítulo 2: "El primer día en casa de la abuela"**

Toda la familia ya había empacado sus pertenencias y ya estaban listos para dirigirse a la casa de la abuela, sin más tiempo que perder la familia se dispuso a dirigirse lo más rápido posible en el auto…

Hijos aún no puedo creer que veremos a mi madre ya después de largos tres años.- dijo el papá a los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en los asientos de la parte posterior.

Papá, siempre te alegras mucho cada vez que vamos a la casa de la abuela, se nota que la quieras mucho y harías lo posible para hacerla feliz.- dijo Kari sonriéndole a su padre.

Sí hija, yo siempre intento defender a todo lo que yo considero valioso, y eso también los incluye a todos los que estamos aquí.- dijo el papá de ella sonriendo, sin quitar la vista del volante.

Muchas gracias papá, te quiero mucho.- dijo Kari.- a ti también mamá.

Gracias hija, tus palabras realmente me halagan. – dijo su madre viéndola desde el asiento de copiloto.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- dijo Tai de una manera aburrida.

Ya falta poco hijo.- dijo su padre.

Tai, ¿yo pensaba que a ti te encantaba la casa de la abuela?- dijo la madre sorprendida ante la actitud de su hijo mayor.

Sí me gusta mucho, pero me gusta estar ya en su casa, lo que me aburre es el trayecto…- dijo Tai de la misma manera que antes.

Es cierto yo hace tiempo que no iba a la casa de la abuela, no conozco a nadie. ¿Tai tú si conoces a alguien?- dijo Kari a su hermano.

¿Qué si conozco a alguien? Claro que si conozco a alguien, quiero decir a muchos; yo a diferencia de ti Kari, me la paso jugando fútbol con ellos cada vez que voy.- dijo Tai sonriéndole.

Que suerte tienes…- dijo Kari un poco desanimada.

Eso te pasa por no haber ido a la casa de la abuela ya cerca a cuatro años.- dijo Tai regañándola.

Hijos prepárense para bajar porque ya estoy viendo la casa de la abuela, sean muy respetuosos con ella por favor.- dijo su papá cada vez más emocionado.

Guau!!!... es sorprendente…- dijo Kari maravillada del lugar donde vivía su abuela – hace tiempo que no venía, ya se me había olvidado todo.

Creo que… han aumentado edificios ¿no papá?- dijo Tai a su padre.

Sí yo he vivido aquí toda mi infancia y es muy obvio que ha cambiado mucho.- dijo el papá sin tanta preocupación por la modernidad.

A lo lejos la familia Yagami logró distinguir a una señora que se notaba que tenía una buena salud y muchos años, no era más ni nada menos que su querida abuela…

En seguida al llegar frente a su casa, bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a saludarla.

¡¡Abuela!!- dijeron Tai y Kari al unísono, que a pesar de los años que ya tenían, el amor hacia un ser muy querido por ellos, no cambiaría.

Mis niños… ¡¡pero mírense como han crecido!!- dijo la abuela dirigiéndose hacia sus nietos. (tienen las edades de digimon 02)

En seguida ella (la abuela) se dispuso a apretarle las mejillas a su nieto barón.

Valla abuelita… nuestro saludo de siempre.- dijo Tai haciendo un risa fingida.

Tai, no le hables así tú abuela, no te creas el muy mayor que tú siempre serás mi pequeñín- dijo la abuela como regañándole de una manera divertida.

Tai simplemente la miró con dulzura y le dio un cálido pero cariñoso abrazo a su abuela, quien al recibir aquel abrazo inesperado de su nieto le correspondió de la misma forma.

En seguida después de eso se dirigió hacia su nieta para saludarse con ella de la misma manera.

Pero mírate mi niña como has crecido desde que te vi, ahora eres toda una señorita, y tengo que decirte que eres muy linda… no habrá problemas para que logres conquistar a la persona que te interese…- dijo la abuela diciéndole de broma - ¡¡Oh no me digas!! ¿ya tienes a tú chico a tus pies?

No abuela – dijo Kari sonrojándose a lo que le dijo su abuela.

Pues entonces creo que ese chico es un tonto!!- dijo la abuela molesta.

No es eso abuela, no me has entendido- dijo Kari sonriéndole.

¿Haber entendido qué? – dijo su abuela con interés.

Es que a mí todavía no me gusta nadie.- dijo Kari bajando la mirada apenada.

Sí lo sé abuela es algo muy extraño… es algo que el mundo todavía guarda como un misterio…- dijo Tai entrometiéndose a la conversación.

Tai…- dijo Kari cansada de escuchar a su hermano.

¿¿Qué??- dijo Tai haciéndose el inocente.

Tai ¿no quieres jugar fútbol con tus amigos de por aquí? ¿creo que ya te están esperando?- dijo la abuela a su nieto.

Sino te conociera abuela… diría que me estás botando…, pero sé muy bien que no es así ¿verdad?- dijo Tai a su abuela.

Tienes razón hijo, no es así…- dijo la abuela mirándolo con ternura.

¡¡Bueno, yo ya me boy!! ¡¡Adiós!! – dijo Tai alejándose de ellos.

Bueno… mamá, tengo ganas de volver a visitar todo lo que conocí en mi infancia.- dijo el papá de Kari a su madre (la abuela de ellos)- ¡¡Kari me voy con tú mamá!!

Sí papá, cuídate!! – dijo Kari viendo como sus padres ya se alejaban.

Bueno… ya se fueron. Kari perdóname por no saludarte, es que me dejé llevar por los años que no te veía.- dijo la abuela disculpándose.

No te preocupes abuela. – le dijo Kari muy cariñosa a ella, después ella le da un tierno abrazo.

¿Te parece si entramos de una vez a la casa? ¿o acaso tú también piensas irte?- dijo su abuela observándola.

No abuelita, pienso quedarme contigo.- dijo Kari.

Está bien, pues entonces entremos.- dijo su abuela dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Las dos entraron lentamente a la casa y Kari se puso a observar todo con interés…

Kari… te voy a mostrar algo, pero primero terminemos de comernos estas galletas.- dijo su abuela sacando un envase donde en el interior se encontraban las deliciosas galletas mencionadas.

- Está bien abuela, tengo mucha hambre.- dijo Kari agarrando delicadamente una de las galletas.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

Takeru… hijo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante… - dijo una madre muy preocupada a su hijo. (Natsuko)

Si…- dijo un chico todavía entre sueños (Takeru, T.K)

Hijo… por favor…- dijo la madre intentando despertar a su hijo

Takeru lentamente abrió sus populares ojos azules sin mencionar el hermoso color de su cabello, simplemente él… era único, él era uno de los pocos que tenían ese color de ojos y ese color de cabello rubio, aunque a decir verdad eso para él no significaba nada, él lo veía como algo sin importancia; en el fondo el no sabía que ya tenía hipnotizado a muchas chicas de ese lugar, incluso sin antes haberlas conocido.

Lentamente el fue sentándose en su cama sin decir ninguna palabra, luego de esto el miró a su madre apenas despierto.

¿Mamá te pasa algo? – dijo T.K, luego de esto dio un gran bostezo y empezó a sobarse uno de sus ojos para despertarse completamente.

Hijo por favor arréglate te estaré esperando en el comedor para hablarte sobre algo muy serio.- dijo la madre bajando la mirada, tenía la cara seria y eso le preocupaba mucho a su menor hijo, después se retiró de la habitación de su hijo para dirigirse al comedor.

Que extraño… será mejor que me apresure…- dijo T.K levantándose de su cama.

Volviendo con Kari… una vez que ya habían acabado de comer…

¡¡Estoy satisfecha!! muchas gracias abuela.- dijo Kari feliz.

Que bueno que te gustó, pero ahora acompáñame por favor.- dijo su abuela agarrándola suavemente de la mano.

Si abuela… pero, ¿Qué me quieres mostrar?...- dijo Kari con interés de saber.

Solamente sígueme mi niña, ya te lo explicaré en el camino.- las dos salieron de la casa y Kari veía con mucha curiosidad a su abuela, definitivamente quería saber que le estaba ocultando…


	3. Chapter 3

En el anterior capítulo…

_La abuela de Kari quería enseñarle algo muy importante, lo cuál Kari desconocía, las dos salieron de las casas para dirigirse a ese lugar ; mientras que con T.K… él y su madre iban a conversar de un tema serio, algo que se notaba por la expresión de la madre de T.K ._

Continuando…

**Capítulo 3: "Conociendo un poco del pasado"**

Kari y su abuela salían de la casa y en el camino se pusieron a hablar muchas cosas…

Abuela, ¿a qué lugar vamos?- dijo Kari

Espérate que ahora llegamos, ¡mira!- dijo su abuela señalando una tienda que se notaba que ya tenía antigüedad.

¿Qué lugar es ese?- dijo Kari por la tienda.- se nota que es más antigua que las demás.

Esa tienda me pertenece, de echo nos pertenece a toda la familia.- dijo su abuela orgullosa de esa tienda.

Ahhh…- dijo Kari sorprendida.- abuelita …

Dime – dijo su abuela observándola.

¿Qué tiene de especial esa tienda? – dijo Kari observándola.

Pues… allí yo conocí a tú abuelo.- dijo su abuela mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Abuela, por favor no llores.- dijo Kari intentando tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes, es sólo que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.- dijo su abuela mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se ponía a entrar a la tienda. Las dos entraron y el lugar se encontraba completamente empolvado. Kari con una mano limpio un poco la vitrina para poder ver lo que había dentro de ella, y lo que vio fue una gran cantidad de adornos y muchas otras variedades de cosas.

¿Podrías contarme como te conociste con el abuelo?- le dijo Kari su abuela.

Claro que si…- le dijo su abuela con una mirada soñadora. – fue un día común y cualquiera, yo tenía tú edad en ese entonces; recuerdo que llevaba un vestido con una flor en el pecho, ni sé la razón del por que, pero algo en mi interior me decía que ese sería un día especial; a mí me encantaba esta tienda, yo me dedicaba todas las mañanas a acomodarla e intentar mejorarla para que se vea mucho mejor, también atendía muy bien a todos los clientes… pero ese día estaba algo distraída y no me di cuenta cuando él ingresó a mi tienda, habrán pasado tres segundos a que me diera cuenta que un joven muy apuesto se encontraba viendo la vitrina, tenía las mejillas de un color rojo, algo me decía que me había estado observando…- dijo la abuela mientras que Kari la veía con una cara de ternura ante lo que ella comentaba.

¿Era el abuelo, no?- dijo Kari

Sí era él, yo simplemente le pregunté si se le ofrecía algo, él me miró más sonrojado que antes y enseguida se cayó sentado; por suerte no fue un golpe fuerte; él me dijo que no había ningún problema, ya que yo le había preguntado si se encontraba bien; él me dio una sonrisa igual que Tai, por eso es que Tai me recuerda mucho a tú abuelo y enseguida yo me empecé a reír, él también empezó a reír y estuvimos así durante algunos minutos.- dijo su abuela sonrojada.- así empezó todo, después él empezó a venir a mi tienda diariamente, pasó muy rápido el tiempo y luego ya éramos Marido y mujer, después la historia se siguió escribiendo hasta ahora.- luego de decir eso la abuela de Kari dio un gran suspiro y empezó a mirar el cielo.

Abuelita… tú historia ha sido muy linda… has tenido mucha suerte al haber podido encontrar a tú media naranja…- dijo Kari con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que seguía limpiando el lugar.-… ojalá yo también pueda encontrar a una persona que me haga sentir feliz, a alguien que me quiera tal y como soy…

Kari, aún eres muy joven, encontrarás a la persona que amas muy pronto; ten en cuenta que yo me conocí con tú abuelo cuando tuve tú edad.- le dijo su abuela con mucha sabiduría.- tu padre también se conoció con tú madre en este lugar…

¿Mi padre también se conoció con mi mamá en esta tienda? – dijo Kari sorprendida ante lo que dijo su abuela.

Si, así es; pero él se conoció con tú madre de una manera patética, ja, ja, ja.- dijo su abuela entre risas.

Cuéntamelo por favor abuela.- dijo Kari en interesada en escuchar la historia.

Bueno, ese día ivan a venir la banda preferida de tú papá, tú padre apenas era un chico joven y como es tan loco y ya casi nadie entraba a esta tienda solo unos pocos, tú padre se puso a bailar de una manera ridícula en toda la tienda, justo en ese momento pasaba por aquí tú madre y al ver a tú padre bailando así, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas…- dijo su abuela sonriendo.- ese fue un día muy gracioso, tú padre vino completamente rojo a la casa y me explicó todo lo sucedido.- la abuela de Kari siguió riendo.

Eso fue muy gracioso abuelita.- dijo Kari sonriéndole.- mi papá hace reír a cualquiera a pesar de que no esté presente.

Sí, y ya quiero saber tú historia, quiero ver si también será graciosa…- dijo su abuela sonriéndole.

Eso no lo creo abuelita…- dijo Kari bajando la mirada.

Aún no digas eso, trabajar en la tienda es una buena manera de conocer gente.

Sí… pero ¿por qué cerraste la tienda durante mucho tiempo, se nota que no ha estado bien cuidado? – dijo Kari queriendo saber la razón por la cuál antes siempre habían ignorado completamente aquella tienda que en estos momentos las dos se encontraban limpiando.

Las dos ya habían limpiado todo, así que decidieron sentarse para seguir charlando…

Es que esta tienda ya no tenía mucha publicidad y ya pocos venían a comprar algo, así que decidimos cerrarlo ya hace catorce años, exactamente cuando nació Tai.- dijo la abuela explicándole a kari la razón del por qué de aquella decisión.- Pero el día de hoy vamos a abrirla nuevamente.

- Espero que nos valla bien…- dijo Kari; luego miró a su abuela, ella estaba dormida… pero lo que no sabía Kari era que estaba fingiendo…

Mientras que con Takeru…

T.K ya había salido para tener una charla con su madre, ella se encontraba parada en al lado de la puerta de la casa indicándole que salieran.

¿Mamá, me estoy preocupando, qué te sucede?- dijo T.K preocupado por su madre, nunca antes la había visto así.

Bueno es que… - dijo su madre deprimida, luego siguieron caminando en un silencio.

¿Mamá algo te molesta? – T.K le decía a su madre intentando tener una respuesta.

T.K… ¿Davis es tú mejor amigo?- dijo su madre al fin, los dos seguían caminando por la vereda de la calle.

Sí, ¿por qué? ¿sucedió algo malo con él? – dijo T.K preocupado

No, no, no paso nada… ¿qué pasaría si ustedes dos se separarían? – dijo su madre esperando una respuesta.

¿Ahhh? – dijo T.K confundido ante la pregunta.

Continuará……………..


	4. Chapter 4

En el anterior capítulo…

_Kari descubre una vieja tienda que le ha pertenecido a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, en la cuál se han vivido muchas experiencias amorosas, ¿qué más descubrirá Kari?, ¿qué sorpresas le traerá aquella tienda?... ; Takeru está muy preocupado por la actitud de su madre pareciera que oculta algo… tras una salida de madre e hijo, su madre empieza a hacerle algunas preguntas a T.K ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?_

Continuando…

**Capítulo 4: "Digimon perdido"**

Hijo perdóname por haberte echo esa pregunta.- dijo la madre de T.K intentando no hacer notar sus nervios.

No mamá no importa…- dijo T.K pensativo. Luego de esto notó que la mochila que llevaba puesta se encontraba vacía, pero este no era el problema, el problema era que en esa mochila verde, se encontraba patamon.

…- la madre de T.K seguía callada mirando hacia el suelo caminando algo deprimida, no notaba que su hijo la miraba.

… - (pensamiento de T.K) Hay no… tengo que irme de aquí, patamon puede estar en cualquier parte, pero como se lo digo a mi mamá…- T.K se encontraba preocupado, él sabía muy bien que tenía que ir a buscar a patamon, pero como lo haría…

Mamá…- T.K intentó llamar la atención de ella, y consiguió que ella le dirija su mirada.

¿Qué sucede?...- dijo su madre atenta, pero sin cambiar su actitud.

Te parece si hablamos después, tengo que hacer algo…- dijo T.K.

¿Algo?... ¿qué cosa?...- dijo su madre interesada.

Ehhh… es que me olvidé algo… ¡en la casa!- dijo T.K disimulando, después de esto su madre lo miró y puso sus dos manos delicadamente en sus mejillas.

Hijo… por favor no me mientas…- dijo su madre viéndolo fijamente.- No sé cuales sean tus razones para irte, pero no intentes engañarme…

Si mamá discúlpame.- dijo él arrepentido.

Está bien, anda- dijo su madre sonriéndole.- nos vemos en la siguiente cuadra.

Gracias mamá – T.K la vio con ternura y su madre de la misma manera, luego de esto él se fue corriendo.

Takeru ya está creciendo… los chicos de ahora, intentando mentir a sus madres…; que bueno que Takeru no sabe mentir…- ella se empezó a reír silenciosamente y después siguió caminando, pero era diferente, esta vez llevaba una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Mientras que en la tienda de Kari…

- Kari y gatomon estaban en un silencio, Kari al igual que T.K, había llevado en su

mochila rosa a gatomon, quien se encontraba en el interior silenciosamente

escondida.

Kari, ya me estoy aburriendo ¿podemos irnos a otra parte?- dijo gatomon mirándola escondida debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba Kari.

No gatomon… lastimosamente no podemos…- dijo Kari respondiendo ante la pregunta de su compañera digimon.- que pasaría si viene un cliente…

Pero Kari, ya hemos estado aquí como hace media hora y toda no ha habido ningún cliente…- dijo gatomon.

…- Kari dio un gran suspiro- Está bien gatomon saldremos un rato.

¡¡Sí!!- gatomon celebró ante la respuesta de Kari.

Shhhhhh…- Kari calló a su amiga, no quería que su abuela se despertara.

Perdóname Kari, se me olvidó por completo que tú abuela estaba con nosotras.- dijo gatomon arrepentida.

Ya no importa…, vámonos antes de que llegue un cliente…- dijo Kari mientras se dirigía a la entrada sigilosamente.

Si…- gatomon la siguió de la misma manera. Una vez que las dos ya estaban afuera, la abuela de Kari abrió sus ojos.

Como se le ocurre a Kari dejar la tienda sin alguien en su interior, la gente puede robarse todo…- su abuela de ella dio un suspiro.- Bueno… no sabía que Kari tenía un digimon, me recuerda a mi infancia.- ella sonrió.- … Eleckmon… ¿en qué parte del gran digimundo estarás?....

Volviendo con Takeru…

Patamon donde estará… necesito encontrarlo cuanto antes ¿qué pasaría si un humano lo ve?...- luego de esto T.K sacudió su cabeza fuertemente.- ¡no pienses en eso!- se dijo así mismo.- No tengo que distraerme, debo seguir buscando, pero espero que a Patamon no le halla ocurrido nada…- T.K dijo seriamente esto último mirando hacia el cielo como deseando aquello…

Regresando con Kari, en la extensa ciudad…

Gatomon se encontraba dentro de la mochila de Kari, sin embargo podían conversar, aunque sea de una manera silenciosa. Kari estaba caminando por la vereda de la ciudad, se dirigía hacia una dulcería, ya que a ella y a Gatomon, se les antojaban unos dulces. Pero de repente, se escucha un ruido en el interior del callejón por el cual justo ellas pasaban por el costado.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kari preocupada.

No lo sé, vamos a ver.- dijo Gatomon desde la mochila.

Sí…- dijo Kari mientras entraba a ese callejón.

Las dos se dieron cuenta que el ruido provenía dentro de la basura, así que decidieron aproximarse a ella. Cuando la tapa del tacho de basura, empezó a levantarse lentamente.

¿Quién eres?.- dijo Kari pacíficamente.

Cuando del tacho de basura salió volando…

¡Aléjense!- dijo Patamon decidido a atacarlas.

¡Kari ten cuidado!- dijo Gatomon poniéndose delante de Kari.

No gatomon…- dijo Kari mirando a Patamon sin miedo.- tú… ¡eres un digimon!

Shhhhhh…- dijo Patamon callándolas.- mejor dirijámonos al fondo del callejón.- seguido de esto Patamon fue volando hacia el interior de callejón.

¿Kari, lo seguimos?- dijo Gatomon observándola.

Si…, creo que no es peligroso.- dijo Kari siguiendo a Patamon.

Y con Takeru….

Patamon… ¿dónde estás?...- dijo T.K bajando la mirada.- Esto me pasa por ser descuidado… nunca antes me había pasado esto…¿por qué?...- dijo T.K mientras unas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y mojar su rostro. T.K agarró su gorra y la presionó fuertemente.- No, no debo de llorar, no me sirve de nada.- T.K empezó a secar las lagrimas de sus ojos.- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo sea como sea! ¡¡Patamon!!- T.K se puso a gritar, sin importarle que las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor estaban observándolo.

Continuará…….


	5. Chapter 5

En el anterior capítulo…

_La charla de Takeru y su madre fue interrumpida por un pequeño incidente. Kari y gatomon tomaron un pequeño descanso sin saber que su abuela las estaba observando todo el tiempo, las dos encontraron algo que ni se imaginaban encontrar… ¡es un digimon!_

Continuando…

**Capitulo 5: "Digimon perdido y encontrado"**

Una vez que llegaron al fin del callejón, Patamon se dio la vuelta y empezó a observarlas con un poco de temor.

No nos tengas miedo, no te haremos daño…- dijo Kari intentando no producirle más temor de lo que sentía. Patamon la vio y después dirigió su mirada hacia Gatomon, no falta decir que se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Tú eres un digimon.- dijo Patamon sorprendido.

Kari, será mejor que lo devolvamos al digimundo…- dijo gatomon a Kari

Sí, pero primero hay que saber la razón por la que está aquí en el mundo real.- dijo Kari a gatomon.- disculpa… ¿puedes decirme tú nombre?

Si, creo que si puedo… Soy Patamon.

Mucho gusto Patamon.- dijo Kari enseñándole una sonrisa para demostrarle confianza.

Mucho gusto… ¿tú… eres una niña elegida?- dijo Patamon aún sin darle tanta confianza. (a continuación pensamiento de Patamon)… - "Yo no sabía que había otro niño elegido a parte de T.K… ¿le doy confianza sólo por ser una niña elegida?

Kari…- le dijo gatomon, quien salió de un brinco de la mochila de ella.

¿Sí?- Kari le contestó a su compañera digimon, en ese momento gatomon la tomó de la mano y la jaló separándole de patamon para decirle algo en privado.

Kari, tú sabes muy bien que tenemos que llevarlo al digimundo lo más rápido posible, dile de una vez eso.- dijo gatomon enfadada.

Es que gatomon no es muy fácil, si le mostramos agresión, él nos responderá de la misma manera.-

Pero Kari ese es nuestro deber.-

¡No lo es gatomon!, nuestro deber es llevar a los digimones al digimundo pero no tiene que ser con agresión gatomon…

Está bien…- dijo gatomon arrepentida.

¿Disculpen?, ¿están que discuten por mí culpa?- le dijo patamon a ellas.

Bueno patamon… , tenemos que llevarte al digimundo.- le dijo Kari de una vez.

¿Por qué?-

Porque los digimones no pertenecen aquí .- le dijo Kari

¿Y porque gatomon si puede estar aquí?- dijo patamon enfadándose un poco.

Porque ella es mi compañera digimon…- dijo Kari

Pues yo también soy el compañero digimon de alguien.-

¿Acaso hay otro niño elegido aquí?- dijo Kari asombrada.

¡¡Si!!- patamon le afirmó

Y a ese pequeño niño que es tú compañero, ¿le dan permiso de tener un digimon? –dijo Kari sorprendida.

No le dan, por eso es que siempre me escondo en su cuarto.

Hace igual que nosotras, seguramente no tiene experiencias con estas cosas, esa debe ser la razón por la que estás aquí.- dijo Kari casi segura de si misma.

No… él es muy precavido, me llevaba en su mochila verde escondido, no sé a que parte nos dirigíamos, él caminaba junto a su madre, estaban conversando, él se encontraba muy preocupado por su madre, ya que últimamente se comportaba de una manera extraña. Pero él no tiene la culpa de que yo esté aquí, yo me salí de su mochila, por querer recoger un lápiz que se cayó y cuando me volteé, ellos ya no estaban. Sabía que tenía que esconderme, él ya me ha dicho muchas veces que no debo dejarme ver por los humanos, así que lo único que se me ocurrió, fue esconderme aquí.

¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de tú desaparición? ¿Estará llorando?- dijo Kari preocupada.

No sé si ya se habrá dado cuenta, pero no creo que esté llorando, él es alguien fuerte…- dijo patamon decaído.- lo conozco desde que era pequeño…

¿Y más o menos como es?- dijo Kari interesada.

Es como tú, solo que él a diferencia de ti, es chico.- dijo patamon decaído.

Es-es-es-chico!- dijo Kari asustada.

Si… hay algún problema. – dijo patamon observándola.

No, no lo hay. – dijo Kari sonrojada.- bueno… te ayudaremos.

¡¿De verdad?!- dijo patamon emocionado

Sí.- dijo Kari sonriéndole.

¡¡Muchas gracias!!- dijo patamon quien ese momento se ponía sobre la cabeza de ella.

Bueno… ¡¡a buscarlo!!- dijo Kari emocionada, mientras gatomon se metió nuevamente a la mochila y Kari se la puso en la espalda. Salieron del callejón para ir en busca de él.

Y con Takeru…

¡¡Patamon!!- gritó T.K

Disculpa…- dijo una chica tocándole ligeramente su hombro T.K se volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente roja, se encontraba mirando hacia abajo.

¿Tú has visto a Patamon?- dijo T.K sorprendido.

No… bueno, me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría salir conmigo…- dijo ella algo nerviosa. Pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta, así que levantó la mirada para ver a Takeru, pero ya no había nadie allí.- ¿Pero, dónde estas?

No tengo tiempo para distracciones – dijo T.K mientras seguía corriendo- ¡¡patamon!!

Con Kari…

Oye patamon…- dijo Kari con las mejillas coloradas.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo patamon desde su cabeza.

No sé tú, pero siento que llamó mucho la atención contigo sobre mi cabeza.- dijo Kari sonriendo.

T.K siempre me suele llevar sobre su cabeza.- dijo patamon

¿Y no llama la atención?

Él llama la atención de otra manera, tiene algo que es característico sólo de él.- dijo patamon.

Bueno…- dijo Kari.- ¿Cómo se llama?

T.K ¿por qué?- dijo patamon.

Porque pienso llamarlo, patamon no hables.- dijo Kari.

Kari pero él ni siquiera te conoce.- le dijo gatomon desde su mochila.

No importa, le diré que tengo a patamon conmigo. – dijo Kari.

Muchas gracias de verdad.- dijo patamon.

Bueno… empezaré…- dijo Kari mientras dio un suspiro.- ¡¡T.K!!

Sigue así y lo encontraremos.

¡¡T.K!!- gritó Kari nuevamente.-

Mientras que en un lugar cercano.

-¡¡Patamon!!- gritó T.K.

Chiquillo por favor no grites tanto,- dijo una señora de edad.

Discúlpeme, es que en verdad es urgente.- dijo T.K- perdóneme, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide.

Entonces la señora siguió caminando por la calle.

Los chicos de ahora gritan mucho…- dijo la señora,

¡¡T.K!! ¡¡TENGO A PATAMON CONMIGO!!- gritó Kari lo más alto que pudo.

Señorita,¿usted también?- le dijo la señora.

Discúlpeme pero tengo que encontrar al dueño de patamon es un- dijo Kari, pero fue detenida por la señora.

¿Dijiste patamon?- dijo la señora sorprendida- Hay un chiquillo de tú misma edad que está gritando ese nombre.

¿De verdad, en dónde?- dijo Kari feliz.

Pues te vas de frente, y doblas a la derecha. Ese chiquillo no ha dejado de gritar desde la mañana, ¿me pregunto si ya se habrá cansado?.-

Muchas gracias señora.- entonces kari se fue corriendo hacia la dirección que le indicaron.

¡Eso es chiquilla, avísale a tú novio!- gritó la señora muy fuerte.

¡¡Él no es mi novio!!- kari le respondió a lo lejos y siguió corriendo.- Que él y yo somos novios, si ni siquiera nos conocemos.

Pienso que tú y T.K harían una linda pareja- dijo patamon mientras Kari corría. Kari dobló a la derecha pero no había ningún chico.

¿Qué extraño, la señora dijo que se encontraría aquí?- dijo Kari triste.

¡¡Patamon!!- escucharon decir a lo lejos Kari, patamon y gatomon.

¡¡Es él!!- dijo patamon emocionado,- se encuentra en la siguiente esquina doblando a la derecha. – Entonces patamon salió volando de la cabeza de Kari.- Discúlpame, ¿dónde vives?.

Está algo lejos de aquí, pero estaré en una tienda nuevamente abierta después de mucho tiempo, queda al lado del edificio más grande de aquí. Pero cuando quiso volver a ver a Patamon, este ya estaba doblando por la pequeña esquina.

¡¡Patamon espera!!- dijo Kari gritando, decidida a seguirlo.

¡¡No Kari, ya se te olvidó que tenemos que cuidar la tienda, nos demoramos más de lo que pensamos!!- dijo gatomon mientras le gritaba desde la mochila.

Así, vámonos rápido.- entonces Kari se fue corriendo hacia otra calle.

¿De verdad hay otro niño elegido aparte de mí?- dijo T.K sorprendido con patamon en su cabeza.

En realidad es niña. Ven está por aquí.- le dijo Patamon mientras doblaba a la derecha volando, T.K fue detrás de él.

¿Dónde está?- dijo T.K

Se ha ido, pero que extraño.- dijo patamon.

Y yo que quería agradecerle por haber cuidado de ti.

Sé donde vive, mañana podemos ir a verla.- dijo patamon.

Está bien, pero ahora vámonos a mí casa.- dijo T.K., nuevamente con patamon en la cabeza.

¡¡Sí!!-

Me hubiese gustado conocer a esa chica.

Una señora dijo que tú eras el novio de ella.- dijo patamon riéndose.

¿Novio? Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos- dijo T.K con las mejillas rojas, por suerte patamon no lo vio.

Con Kari y gatomon una vez ya en la tienda.

Kari- le dijo su abuela.- ¿dónde has estado?

Ehhhhh… paseando.- dijo Kari nerviosa.

Bueno, pero ya no dejes la tienda sin alguien que este al cuidado de esta.- le dijo su abuela.

Si abuela, te prometo que cuidaré muy bien la tienda el día de mañana.- dijo Kari.

Eso espero, mañana vendrás sola a las 9:00 a.m a estar en la tienda. Pero por ahora mejor vámonos a dormir.

Si abuela.- le respondió Kari.

Las dos salieron de la tienda (con gatomon en la mochila de Kari), le pusieron cerrojo y se fueron hacia la casa. Ya una vez que llegaron, kari se fue hacia el cuarto que sería para ella, se despidió de todos y entró al cuarto. Se echó en la cama y echó a gatomon al lado suyo.

Mañana nos tendremos que levantar a las 8:00 a.m para llegar temprano.- le dijo Kari a gatomon.

Sí, mejor descansemos ya- le dijo gatomon a Kari dispuesta a dormirse.

Si lo sé pero… como me hubiese haber conocido a ese chico.- dijo Kari.

¿A qué chico?- le dijo gatomon interesada.

Al compañero de patamon.- dijo Kari.

¿De verdad te interesa tanto?- le dijo gatomon.

No es sólo que me da curiosidad, los digimones se parecen mucho al niño elegido que los acompaña.- le dijo Kari a gatomon.

Tal vez lo veas otro día…- fue lo último que dijo gatomon antes de quedarse dormida.

Si… tal vez lo vea otro día…- Kari después de decir esto se quedó dormida.

Mientras que con Takeru y patamon.

¿T.K y tú mamá?- le dijo patamon a T.K

Minutos después me llamó para decirme que ya no fuese a buscarla, y que llegaría tarde.- le dijo T.K sonriente.

Entonces hay que dormirnos, no quiero levantarme tarde.- le dijo patamon a T.K

Si, ¡buenas noches patamon!- le dijo T.K a patamon.

¡Buenas noches T.K!- dijo patamon

Mañana veremos a la niña elegida que te cuidó. Ya quiero conocerla…- dijo T.K, quien ya cerraba sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah. Por cierto, yo no sé si estén leyendo esta historia, los capítulos avanzan por pedidos, alguien me pide que lo continúe y lo continúo .

Bueno, aquí les dejo el 6º capítulo disfrútenlo!!. Atte: Gabriela

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

_Takeru logró encontrar a patamon sano y salvo, gracias al cuidado de Kari, pero para su mala suerte no logró verla y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo, sin antes haberse conocido. Kari también quería conocer al compañero humano de patamon, pero tenía que cuidar la tienda y se fue lo más rápido. Sin embargo Takeru y patamon planean ir a ver a Kari a su tienda… Lograrán encontrarse… averígüenlo en este nuevo capítulo!!_

Continuando….

**Capítulo 6: "¡¡Un nuevo sentimiento a la vista!!"**

El día empezaba, exactamente eran las 8:00 a.m. y en dos casas diferentes sonaba un reloj despertador, quiero decir, un digimon despertador.

Kari despierta…- gatomon le decía a Kari en el oído.- Kari…

T.K… - dijo Kari aún dormida, al momento que hacía una sonrisa.

¿T.K?- dijo gatomon sorprendida.

…- Kari lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a gatomon sorprendida.- ¿El compañero de patamon se llamaba T.K, verdad?

Si, desde ayer no has dejado de hablar de él Kari- dijo gatomon molesta.

No te molestes gatomon, es que me daba curiosidad de saber como es. – le dijo Kari intentando eliminar el enfado de su compañera digimon.

Está bien…, ¡¡Kari ya alístate que llegaremos tarde a la tienda!!-

Hay es cierto.- dijo Kari levantándose rápidamente de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño lo más rápido posible.

Yo también me arreglaré un poco- dicho esto, gatomon agarró un cepillo y se puso a peinar.

Mientras que en la casa de un chico… Takeru se encontraba casi completamente destapado, con una mano tocando el suelo y patamon intentando despertarlo.

T.K despierta.- le dijo patamon mientras le empujaba ligeramente.

Un rato más… me falta otro plato…- dijo T.K aún dormido.

¡¡Hay mi plato preferido es el curri!! ¡¡es delicioso!!- dijo Patamon soñando despierto, sin darse cuenta que estaba empujando a T.K al borde de la cama.

¡¡Au!!- se quejó T.K en el suelo.

¡¡Hay T.K discúlpame!!- dijo patamon tapándose la boca. A lo que T.K lo vio desde el suelo.

No… ya no importa, de todas maneras me iva a levantar.- dijo T.K mientras se levantaba del suelo, para dirigirse al cuarto próximo al suyo.

T.K se asomó en la entrada del otro cuarto, y allí vio a su mamá dormida.

-… ¿A qué hora habrás llegado?...- dijo T.K mientras una tierna sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-¡¡T.K!!- se puso a gritar patamon desde el otro cuarto. Lo cual hizo que T.K se fuese lo más rápido posible ante el llamado de patamon.

¿patamon qué sucede?- dijo T.K preocupado.

Tengo hambre.- dijo patamon sonriendo

Uhhh—T.K dio un suspiro- bueno iré a comprar nuestro desayuno, ¿me acompañas?

No, discúlpame tengo planeado algo.- dijo patamon sonriendo.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo T.K interesado.

Tengo planeado seguir durmiendo.- dijo patamon feliz.

Ayyy…- T.K dio un gran suspiro y después sonrío- ¿Quién como tú?

T.K ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta pero el llamado de patamon hizo que se volteara.

¿Qué pasa patamon?- dijo T.K mirándolo.

T.K vas a pasar por la tienda de Kari porque no aprovechas en ir a verla.- le dijo patamon sonriendo.

Bueno…- dijo T.K

Kari tiene el cabello corto color castaño, lleva un gancho rojo, y tiene los ojos marrones. Es muy linda T.K .- le dijo patamon

Tal vez yo no me dé cuenta de eso patamon.- le dijo T.K sonriendo.

Vas a ver que si te darás cuenta que es bella. Ella tiene tú misma edad.- le dijo patamon.

Bueno, chau. Ya vuelvo- dijo T.K saliendo del lugar.

Ahora a dormir.-dijo patamon tirándose en la cama y quedándose profundamente dormido.

Con Kari y gatomon…

Mamá ya me voy!! – dijo Kari saliendo con su típica mochila rosa de la casa de su abuela.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar Kari?- le dijo gatomon desde la mochila.

Recién acabamos de salir de la casa pero ahorita llegamos.- dijo Kari mientras seguía corriendo.

Ya una vez que llegaron a la tienda…

Puedes salir gatomon- dijo Kari abriendo su mochila para que la gata salga.

Aire fresco… delicioso.- dijo gatomon suspirando.

Le echaré este perfume que me regaló Yolei. Ella dice que le gusta mucho.- dijo Kari echando el perfume en el aire por todas partes.

Kari este perfume huele muy fuerte.- dijo gatomon tapándose el hocico.

Si lo sé, pero ya se irá el olor.- le dijo Kari sonriendo.

¡¡Achu!!- dijo gatomon fuertemente (por si no quedó claro, está estornudando).

Toma gatomon- dijo Kari mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo color rosa.

Gracias.- le dijo gatomon, mientras se sonaba su hocico.

¡¡Achu!!- se escuchó nuevamente un estornudo, pero esta vez no era de gatomon era de…

Las dos alzaron la mirada sorprendidas.

¿Quién es él Kari?- le dijo gatomon sorprendida.

No los sé… tal vez sea un cliente…- dijo Kari observándolo.

¡¡Achu!!- dijo T.K nuevamente.

Kari se levanto y se dirigió al lado de él.

Permíteme ayudarte, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kari acercándose hacia su cara, y sin darse cuenta muy cerca de él.

Él abrió lentamente sus ojos, o al menos así lo fue para Kari. Por un momento los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente… se encontraban tan cerca, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, y a pesar de eso ellos sintieron ese momento mágico…

Hay… discúlpame.- dijo ella alejándose de él completamente sonrojada.- "¿Quién es este chico? Porque hace que me sienta de esta manera… "

No… no importa.- dijo él también sonrojado y nervioso.- "ella debe ser Kari… patamon tenía razón, es muy bella… ¡¡pero que estoy diciendo, es la primera chica a la que le digo esto!!"

…- Kari se quedó observándolo por un buen rato…- "Es la primera vez que lo veo y ya siento algo muy especial hacia él… ¿pero qué es?... siente que voy a morir de los nervios… nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa ante un chico ¡pero qué me está pasando? Esto será amor… creo que sí… se siente tan extraño, me muero de nervios por lo que dirá… nunca pensé que se sentiría así…se nota que él también está nervioso, sus mejillas han tornado a un color rojizo, esto me da tantos nervios…"

¡¡Achu!!- T.K volvió a estornudar.

Te traigo un pañuelo…- le dijo Kari- "Es lo mejor que se me ocurre, se nota que no tengo experiencia con estas cosas"

No te molestes…- le dijo T.K sonriendo, lo cuál hizo que las mejillas de Kari tornarán un color más notable.

S-si. – le dijo Kari avergonzada.

..- T.K sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, que tenía bordada una "T" color verde.

…- Kari se quedó mirándolo sin poder decir ninguna palabra.-" tengo que decirle algo… cualquier cosa… no quiero que se aleje de mí… porque me observa tanto…"- Kari empezó a sonrojarse más.

"Y ahora que le digo… tengo que actuar algo, o sino ella se dará cuenta de mis nervios… pero esa mirada que tiene… muchas chicas de aquí me miran de esa manera… ¿por qué será?, tengo que invitarla a salir, ¡si, voy a hacer eso!, al menos así me tranquilizaré"

"Me está mirando… que nervios"

"¿Por qué Kari no dice nada, se ha quedado completamente muda mirando a este chico… qué extraño, Kari nunca se había comportado así… además ¿por qué se sonrojó… será que le gusta?"- se dijo gatomon mentalmente.

Te-te-te—T.K le decía tartamudeando, lo cuál hizo que ella le dirija su mirada.- "Es el momento indicado tengo que preguntarle si me daría una oportunidad de salir con ella…"- gus…

"Qué tiene planeado decirme, ¿porque está tan nervioso como yo? "- se dijo Kari a sí misma mientras lo empezó a mirar tímidamente.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por el celular de T.K que empezó a sonar…

Ehh.. Discúlpame- dijo T.K contestando su celular, fuera de la tienda -…

"Es un chico tan guapo… se nota que también es muy amable…"- dijo Kari sonriendo aunque seguía sonrojada. Takeru volvió a entrar…

Discúlpame por haberte echo perder tiempo… tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión…- dijo él sonrojado mirando hacia un costado.

Si… no importa, tal vez nos llevemos bien…- dijo ella sonrojada mientras sonreía.

"Se ve tan linda cuando sonríe…, me quedaría todo el día observándole si pudiera…, ya me tengo que ir"- T.K sacudió su cabeza – Bueno… chau!

Ya una vez que se había retirado…

-Uhhhh…- Kari dio un gran suspiro mientras sonreía.-

Kari… ¿qué te pasa? ¿ese chico te gusta?- dijo gatomon.

Ehh…- Kari enseguida se sonrojó- ¿de verdad crees eso?

Dime la verdad Kari…- le dijo gatomon triste.

Bueno… él si me gusta, es la primera vez que me pasa esto gatomon… ¡¡Y estoy tan feliz!...- dijo Kari completamente roja.- ¡¡Quiero verlo todos los días, poco a poco nos llevaremos mejor!!

Pero Kari…- le dijo gatomon triste.

¿Qué te sucede gatomon?- le dijo Kari preocupada.

Nosotras no vivimos acá… sólo venimos una vez al año…- le dijo a Kari triste.

Es cierto…- no pasó mucho tiempo para que los ojos de Kari se lagrimearan y ella empezase a llorar.

Kari, no llores… no me gusta verte así.- le dijo gatomon tristemente.

En ese momento Kari se arrodilló y se abrazó fuertemente de su compañera digimon.

Mientras que con Takeru… Él estaba corriendo por las calles. Se dirigía a su casa, patamon lo había llamado y no sabía la razón del por que, él tiempo se le había pasado volando en la tienda de Kari, pero al menos ya tenía lo necesario para el desayuno. Después de unos minutos, T.K llegó a su casa y se sorprendió mucho ver a su mamá sentada en la mesa, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre…

Mamá… ¿Quién es él?- dijo T.K asombrado.

Él es el jefe de mi trabajo hijo.

Mucho gusto, pero mírese jovencito, la última vez que lo vi era a penas un niño pequeño - dijo él sonriendo.

La última vez que lo vi, fue para decirme que nos mudáramos aquí- dijo T.K seriamente.

Hijo…- dijo su madre sorprendida.

Valla si que has madurado, antes eras un pequeño niño ingenuo- dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente

¡¡Dígame de una vez qué quiere!!- dijo T.K molesto.

Tranquilízate joven.- dijo él con la misma sonrisa de antes.

¡¡Hable de una vez, que es lo que quiere!!

Bueno pues… su madre, no está cumpliendo con los requisitos que le estamos pidiendo…

¡¡por si no lo sabe mi mamá se la pasa trabajando toda la noche por este trabajo, y eso no está bien!!

Pues nosotros pensábamos que ella daría para más pero no lo ha logrado, así que la única forma de que mantenga este empleo, es que se mude de este lugar.

Ya veo….

Pero eso si, ya no se le pagará lo mismo por que ya no trabajará ocho horas diarias sino cuatro. Acepta o decide perder el trabajo.

Aceptamos.- dijo Natsuko (la madre de T.K)

Correcto, esperamos que ahora trabaje realmente y deje de ser una decepción.- dijo él riendo creyéndose superior.

¡¡Ya lárguese!! ¡¿o acaso quiere que lo saque a patadas?!- dijo T.K sin poder controlarse.

¡¡Sí, sí!! Ya me voy.- dijo él saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

No soporto que te traten de esa manera.- dijo T.K seriamente.

Yo tampoco, pero tú me ayudas.- le dijo su madre.

Pero para la próxima intenta defenderte tú sola.- dijo T.K sonriéndole.

T.K… perdóname por no haberte podido decir lo de la mudanza antes.- dijo su madre arrepentida.

No ya no importa…- dijo T.K dándose la vuelta, ocultando la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.- "Como me hubiese gustado poder haber llegado a conocer realmente a Kari… por un momento pensé que ella y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos… pero parece que me equivoqué…"

* * *

A todos los que leen mi fic les agradezco realmente, porfa déjenme más reviews. Qué pasará con T.K ¿a dónde se muda? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!!

Chau!!

Atte: Gabriela.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno… después de mucho tiempo, me animé a continuar la historia;

Muchas gracias a mi amiga La fan Nº01 del Ryosaku, que me acabo de leer su historia y me encantó, sobre todo porque me lo dedicó.

Bueno los dejo para que lean.

Atte: Gabriela.

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

_Takeru se muda… pero ¿a dónde?, Kari está muy triste porque sabe que lo más seguro es que ella y Takeru no se vuelvan a ver… Eso será cierto, acaso realmente no se volverán a ver…_

Continuando…

**Capítulo 7: "Retornando a casa"**

Kari, por favor no llores…- dijo gatomon abrazando a su compañera humana.

No gatomon… no lo volveré a ver.- dijo Kari ocultando su cara detrás de sus manos, pero dejó de llorar por cierta cachetada que le metió gatomon.

¡¡Basta de llorar!! Nunca te rindas, me oíste, nunca lo hagas.- dijo gatomon en tono de reproche.

Gatomon…- dijo Kari secándose sus lágrimas y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- Tienes razón, sólo hay que buscar una solución a este problema.

Así se habla, esa es la pequeña Kari que yo conocí hace tiempo, aquella que no se rendía ante nada.- dijo gatomon formando un puño con su pata (XD)

Muchas gracias gatomon. Dijo Kari sonriéndole – pero bueno… Ya sé!!

¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?- dijo gatomon entusiasmada.

Si, no nos cuesta mucho trabajo venir acá semanalmente.- dijo Kari alegre

Claro!! Podríamos venir diciendo que tienes que cuidar la tienda.- dijo gatomon feliz.-

Mejor llamémoslo chico T- dijo Kari sonriendo

¿Chico "T" ?- dijo gatomon sin entender.- Y por que no lo llamamos chico alérgico ó chico manzanilla.

¿Qué, no entiendo lo que dices?- dijo Kari.

Pues chico alérgico, porque se la pasaba estornudando.- dijo gatomon

¿Y chico manzanilla, por qué?

Porque tú lo quieres llamar chico té, y mejor suena chico manzanilla.

Yo no me refiero a lo que se toma: té , canela y clavo; me refiero a la letra "T"- dijo Kari intentando hacer entender a gatomon.

¿Chico T?- dijo gatomon sin entender

Sí…pues… es que yo no sé cuál es su nombre, y lo único que sé es que empieza con "T".- dijo Kari.

¿Y cómo sabes que empieza con la letra T?- dijo gatomon.

No te diste cuenta que su pañuelo tenía bordada una T- dijo Kari sonriente.

Ahhh verdad…- dijo gatomon recordando

Entonces vendremos todas las semanas gatomon, así lo conoceré muy bien.- - dijo Kari acercando sus manos hacia su pecho.

Está bien, pero mejor vamos a la casa de tú abuela para que le expliques todo esto.- dijo Gatomon.

Si, permíteme sacar mis pertenencias y nos vamos.- dijo Kari metiendo algunas pocas cosas en la mochila rosa.

Mientras que en la residencia Takaishi…

¿Y a dónde nos mudamos mamá?- dijo T.K sentado frente a su madre.

-A Odiaba, lo más seguro es que hagas amigos fácilmente T.K- dijo su mamá.

Está bien…- dijo T.K un poco triste entrando a su cuarto, y después de unos segundos saliendo con patamon en su cabeza- Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire…

Si.- dijo su mamá mientras veía como su hijo salía de la casa.

"Que haré, irme a otro lugar significa reiniciar toda mi vida…, no quisiera mudarme y mucho menos ahora que por fin me enamoré…"- dijo T.K caminando por la vereda en la cual caminaba alegremente antes.

¡¡Listo, ya lo cerré!!- dijo Kari sacando la llave de la puerta, pero después de eso se quedó como estatua.

Kari… ¿qué pasa?- dijo gatomon moviéndose desde la mochila.

Allí está él…- dijo Kari viendo al chico que antes entró alegre a su tienda, venía por la misma vereda donde estaba ella.- Pero…¿por qué está triste?...- dijo Kari entristeciéndose al verlo así.

Kari mira, patamon se encuentra en su cabeza- dijo gatomon fuertemente.

Es cierto… él debe ser el compañero de patamon… ¿cómo se llamaba?- dijo Kari pensativa.

No me acuerdo.- dijo gatomon intentando recordar.

Por favor no estés triste…- Kari y gatomon escucharon decir a patamon.

Pero que sentido tiene patamon, nos mudaremos…- dijo T.K esto último con deprimido, haciendo que la niña elegida y compañera que estaban cerca, se sorprendieran.

Se van a mudar… - dijo Kari mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

No Kari… - dijo gatomon desde la mochila, mientras patamon y T.K ya estaban a punto de pasar a su costado.

¡¡Mira ella es Kari!!- dijo patamon intentando animar a su compañero humano.

Lo sé…- dijo T.K pasando como si nada, haciendo que Kari escuche.

…- Kari empezó a llorar.-

Kari…- dijo gatomon desde la mochila, cuando Kari se fue corriendo.

¿Pero, qué le pasa?- dijo patamon mientras veía como Kari se alejaba rápidamente de ellos y empezando a escuchar como T.K empezaba a llorar silenciosamente.- T.K…

Kari así no solucionarás nada.- dijo gatomon haciendo que Kari deje de correr.

Lo sé, pero definitivamente ya no lo volveré a ver…- dijo Kari apunto de seguir llorando.

Kari no llores, ¿por qué simplemente no le preguntas a patamon a dónde se mudan?- dijo gatomon tranquilizándola.

Tienes razón.- dijo Kari secando sus lágrimas.

Pero por ahora mejor vamos a la casa, mañana ya resolveremos estos conflictos.-

Si.- dijo Kari caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa.

¿T.K, por qué estás tan triste?- dijo patamon.

Porque, Kari me estaba empezando a gustar, y no sabes cuanto…- dijo T.K triste.

Tal vez eso se pueda solucionar…- dijo patamon tranquilamente.

¿Cómo?- dijo T.K sin entender.

Ellas me conocen, podríamos ir a visitarlas de vez en cuando.- dijo patamon feliz, haciendo que T.K secara sus lágrimas.

Muchas gracias patamon- dijo T.K sacando a patamon de su cabeza y empezándolo a abrazar.

De nada…- dijo patamon disfrutando aquel abrazo de su mejor amigo.

¡Definitivamente te conoceré!- dijeron T.K y Kari al mismo tiempo mirando el cielo.

* * *

Sé que me tome mucho tiempo en actualizar pero al fin se los mandé.

Chau!!! Atte: Gaby . Saludos para Darthshinyi


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por la súper demora, es que no sabía si continuar el fic (peor aún ya que yo ya había escrito este capítulo y luego me doy cuenta que se me eliminó por completo, que torpe¬¬). Bueno, agradezco sus comentarios, realmente son motivadores para continuar la historia. Gracias Darthshinji, (sé que esperabas desesperadamente este capítulo), Majo G. , que realmente me animan sus comentarios ¡¡aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo!!**

**Lean y comenten…**

_En el anterior capítulo…_

_Takeru y Kari fueron separados, y peor aún porque T.K se muda, lo que ninguno de los dos saben es que él se muda a Odiaba (el lugar donde también vive Kari)._

**Capítulo 8: "En busca de mi amor"**

Era un nuevo día, los rayos del sol reflejaban por la ventana de Kari, ella y su compañera digimon dormían plácidamente en su cama, Kari había tenido una mala noche o una buena noche para ella, ya que durante todo el poco tiempo que había dormido se la pasó pensando en esos hermosos ojos azules y ese lacio cabello rubio, y ni hablar de la personalidad de el chico que tanto la había hipnotizado, él había sido el único que logró enamorar a la chica; ella y gatomon se la hubiesen pasado durmiendo de no ser por la inoportuna aparición del hermano mayor de Kari.

-Chico T…- decía Kari mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-¡¡Ya niña despiértate de una vez!!- dijo Tai casi gritando, a lo que sólo se escuchó un quejido por parte de la chica.- ¡¡te he dicho que te despiertes!!- esta vez Tai no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, sino que agarró la sábana de Kari y de un fuerte jalón la tiró por completo al suelo (la sábana)- Espera un momento… dijiste Chico T ?- dijo al momento en que recordaba las palabras de su hermana menor.

-Chico T…- volvió a repetir Kari, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

¡¡¡Hey, Hey!!! ¡¡No vas a tener pensamientos de chicos en mi presencia!!!- Tai fue lo más rápido posible a dónde estaba la cortina y la abrió por completo, permitiendo que el sol alumbrará todo el cuarto.

Tai… cierra las cortinas…- dijo Kari en forma de reclamo, pero después rápidamente abrió por completo sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces de la sorpresa, sentándose enseguida en su cama.- ¡¿Tai?! ¿Pero cómo es posible qué te hallas levantado antes que yo? ¿Pero qué clase de milagros ocurren? ¿Acaso estaré soñando?

No, no estás soñando. Ya hasta me haces sentir mal diciéndome esas palabras, como si fuese la primera vez que me levanto antes que tú niña.- dijo Tai indignado.

Es que es la primera vez que te levantas antes que yo. Esto es muy extraño…, - dijo Kari mirando hacia un costado.

¡Eso no es cierto! Yo me he levantado muchas veces antes que tú- dijo Tai poniéndose en posición de valentía.

¿Cuándo?- dijo ella tímidamente.

Eh…pues…ah… que patético humillado por mi propia hermana menor…¡¡Ay eso ya no importa!!- dijo Tai cambiando de tema.-

Tai por cierto, ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer en desarrollo- dijo Kari levantando su dedo.

Si, si claro. Ahora dime ¡¿Quién rayos es el chicoT?!- dijo Tai en torno de regaño.

¿E-el-chi-co…T?-dijo Kari nerviosa- no lo sé… ¡¡Sora me llamó ayer a mi celular y me dijo que te quería ver hoy a las 10:00 a.m ¡!

¿Dijiste a las 10:00 a.m? Ay no… son las 9:40, la última vez que llegué tarde a un encuentro con ella no me habló durante toda una semana…- Tai se apresuró en salir del cuarto de Kari lo más rápido posible.

Ufff…- Kari dio un gran suspiro ya que se había salvado de un gran lío.

Kari… ¿en verdad Sora quería verse con Tai a esa hora?- dijo gatomon levantándose de la cama.

Espera un momento…- Kari agarró su celular plomo con negro, ya que no había de otro color y marcó el número de Sora-

_¿Aló?_- dijo Sora desde la otra línea

Sora soy yo, Kari, buenos días- dijo Kari alegremente.

_Ah, Kari, buenos días, ¿a qué se debe tú llamada?_

Pues… Tai quiere verse urgentemente contigo a las 10:00 a.m – dijo Kari sonriendo fingidamente.

_Ahh, muchas gracias por el aviso, más le vale que no vuelva a llegar tarde por que sino, no le hablo durante todo un mes_- dijo Sora aparentemente molesta.

Si, le diré eso a Tai. Solamente quería llamarte para decirte eso. Chau Sora.

_Chau_- respondió Sora. Después de esto Kari colgó su celular.

Listo… arreglé una cita para mi hermano con la chica de sus sueños…, creo que después de todo le hice un favor, no?

dijo Kari mirando a gatomon.

Tal vez sí… pero que pasará cuando Tai llegué y te regresé con el tema del chico T.- dijo gatomon.

No creo que se acuerde… él es muy olvidadizo, es por eso que siempre llega tarde a sus citas con Sora- dijo Kari muy segura de sí misma. Después de esto vieron a Tai caminando común y corriente cerca de su cuarto.-

Tal vez tengas razón… creo que si es muy olvidadizo…- dijo gatomon viendo al hermano mayor de Tai.

¡¡Tai, Sora dijo que no llegaras tarde a tú cita con ella, dijo que si llegabas tarde no te hablaría por todo un mes!!- dijo Kari sonriendo.

¿Qué? Se me olvidó por completo mi cita con Sora. ¡¡Ay no!! Son las 9:50 a.m, llegaré tarde a mi cita- Tai se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

Kari será mejor que nos arreglemos para ir a la casa de tú abuela y averiguar a donde se muda el chico T.- dijo gatomon viendo a Kari.

¡¡Es cierto!!- Kari se levantó enseguida de su cama y se dirigió al baño.

Ay… Kari a veces es muy parecida a Tai…- dijo gatomon después de esto dio un suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Esa misma mañana en la casa de Takeru…

¡¡Takeru, hijo, ya levántate!!- gritó Natsuko desde la cocina.

…- Takeru lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se sentó aún con los ojos entre abiertos.- Ahhh- Takeru dio un gran suspiro y se levantó de la cama, hoy se mudaría a su nueva casa en Odiaba, después dirigió una mirada a su digimon que se encontraba dormido con una pequeña sonrisita en la cara, él le sobó con uno de sus dedos sus mejillas.- Patamon, ya despiértate, me prometiste que te despertarías cuando yo me despierte, tenemos que arreglar todas las cosas para la mudanza.

Ya estoy despierto…- dijo patamon aún echado en su cama.

Entonces levántate que esperas?-dijo TK acercándose a su digimon..

Sólo estoy descansando mis ojos…-

Si, claro, ¿esperas que te crea eso?- dijo TK riendo.

Eh…si?- dijo patamon abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Ya patamon, de verdad levántate- después de esto patamon se levantó de la cama.

Que bueno, se te ve feliz.- dijo patamon sonriendo- me alegra verte sonriendo.

Si, tú también te ves feliz patamon-

Yo estoy feliz por que tú lo estás, ¿por qué estás feliz?- dijo patamon

Pues… porque… no sé, tal vez me haga bien todo eso de la mudanza, seguramente es porque estaré más cerca de mi hermano… en realidad no lo sé.- dijo TK pensativo, pero enseguida su expresión cambió a una más alegre y con una de sus manos abrió la puerta, el cuarto se encontraba prácticamente vacío, ya habían preparado todo un día anterior.- Patamon voy al baño, ¿podrías tender por favor la cama?

Claro.- patamon ya estaba completamente despierto y se dispuso a tender la cama, mientras que TK iba al baño.- Espero que todo resulte bien…- dijo por último patamon.

Minutos después ya habían salido de la casa sin dejar rastro alguno, querían dejar todo acomodado de una buena vez en su nueva casa. TK y patamon se encontraban emocionados por la nueva aventura que tendrían en un nuevo lugar, aunque de rato en rato TK se entristecía pensando en aquella chica de cabello corto color castaño cuyo nombre era Kari que le robaba suspiros, por suerte, él tenía a un digimon que le ayudaba cuando él se sentía triste e incluso cuando no.

**P. de Kari (pensamientos de Kari)**

Apenas Gatomon me hizo recordar sobre el chico T, me arreglé lo más rápido posible; definitivamente hoy quería verme mejor que nunca, pero sin dejar de lado aquella sencillez que tanto dicen que me caracteriza. Gatomon y yo subimos al carro, nos habremos demorado una hora antes de poder llegar a la casa de mi abuela, en el camino Gatomon se quedó dormida, supongo que tenía sueño, no quise despertarla, se le veía tan tierna…

-Bueno… suficiente, gatomon, gatomon despierta.- sacudí levemente a mi compañera digimon, ella no quería abrir los ojos, así que ni modo, tuve que levantarme con ella en los brazos y bajar del auto.

-Auch… Kari, ¿por qué no me despertaste?- dijo gatomon al momento en que se acomodaba en mis brazos.

Gatomon, cuando duermes eres igual a mi hermano- le regañé yo.

-¿En serio?-dijo gatomon un poco preocupada por ella misma, no pensaba que lo que le dijera la preocuparía tanto, en parte después de todo creó que debí haberla despertado más fuerte.

-No gatomon es broma- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara, después de eso vi a lo lejos, la casa de mi abuela y me apresuré en llegar ya que tenía que regresar a mi casa antes de la hora de almuerzo, ya que probablemente si llegaba más tarde de esa hora, toda mi familia me empezaría con un interrogatorio. Dejé mis cosas en el gran sofá de mi abuela y en seguida partí en la búsqueda, podría decirse de "mi príncipe azul". Claro que no le conté nada a mi abuela ya que si se lo contaba probablemente le diría a mis padres, y ustedes saben como se ponen los padres respecto "al primer amor", aunque en mi caso no era un amor cualquiera, el Chico T era el único al que había sido capaz de entregarle mi corazón y eso no era un juego para nada; no sabía por dónde empezar, ya que no conocía a nadie, y ni siquiera me acordaba el nombre de el chico T, pero tenía que empezar de una buena vez, me daba vergüenza preguntarle a los hombres, así que me decidí en preguntarle a todas las chicas que vivían por ese terreno.

-Disculpa…- dije tímidamente a una de las chicas que se encontraba cerca, a lo que ella sólo se volteó y me miró de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué quieres?

Quería saber si conocías a un chico así de estatura, cabello rubio, tiene unos ojos de ángel y es súper tierno.- dije yo inocentemente, sin malas intenciones.

-¿Por qué, te gusta? Porque ese chico es mío, y no pienso compartirlo con nadie, he tenido dos años consecutivos la mejor cita con él- me dijo ella de una manera retadora, pero yo me quedé pensando en eso de la cita, ¿cuántas novias habrá tenido el chico del que me he enamorado?.

-¿Tú fuiste su novia? – pero que pregunta más tonta se me ocurrió, si dice haber tenido dos veces consecutivas la mejor cita con el chico T, ¿por qué se me ocurre hacerle esta tonta pregunta?

-Pues, en realidad no, como él rechaza a todas las chicas que se le declaran, nosotras nos imaginamos nuestra cita perfecta con él, ya que es el chico más lindo de todo este territorio, lástima que ya se mudó- dijo la chica

-Porsiacaso, ¿no sabes a dónde?- dije un poco desesperada, ella sólo me negó con la cabeza, tendré que preguntarle a otra persona, le di las gracias y me fui corriendo. Las chicas que después encontré, me dijeron también eso de la cita y todas sus citas eran imaginarias… Qué loco… Al menos me tranquilizaba saber que el chico T no era de esa clase de personas que salían con todo el mundo, vi mi reloj que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo derecho, fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que era la 1:00p.m y la hora de almuerzo era a las 2:00p.m, tuve que salir corriendo, no podía llegar ni un minuto más tarde, a pesar de que esto significaba que toda mi búsqueda fue en vano… Si el destino quiso que él y yo no estemos juntos… lo mejor será no hacer nada más, ojala el destino que nos separó se encargue de volvernos a unir, no sé en que momento mis mejillas empezaron a mojarse, no quería llorar, pero en mi interior, estaba sufriendo mucho. Salí corriendo con gatomon en mis brazos, recogí mis cosas en la casa de mi abuela y subí en el bus que me llevaba directamente a casa…

**P. de Takeru (pensamientos de Takeru)**

Después del largo recorrido, nos detuvimos en un edificio, me quedé observándolo desde el primer piso hasta el último, en total tenía 8 pisos, en cada piso habían dos departamentos gigantes, osea que en esos dos pisos vivían 16 familias, error, 15 familias, porque si yo me mudo acá significa que un departamento se encuentra vacío. Que raro estoy sacando conclusiones matemáticas, algo me dice que no va a ser de lo más aburrido, vivir aquí en Odiaba, me di cuenta que patamon se encontraba observándome, le dirigí mi mirada.- ¿Qué sucede?

T.K, hijo, despierta, vamos a ver al gerente, para saber en piso estamos.- mi mamá señaló las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, yo la seguí, habremos subido alrededor de unos 30 escalones, eran poco si lo comparamos con el tamaño de el edificio. Al fin entramos a una habitación, un tal señor Yagami nos dio una muy buena bienvenida, se notaba por su sonrisa que era alguien gentil y de fiar, nos sentamos en unas sillas y él se puso hablar de unas mil cosas, para mi había pasado ya una hora, pero ví el reloj y apenas habían pasado 5 minutos, preste atención al momento en que escuché decir el nombre "Kari" de los labios del señor, ¿acaso ya estoy soñando despierto?, me quedé mirándolo y él siguió hablando.

Si, estoy seguro que mis hijos Tai y Kari se llevaran muy bien con su hijo, eran los menores en todo este edificio, aunque bueno, Tai ya tiene 16 y mi pequeña hija ya tiene 13.- Que acaso ese nombre "Kari" nunca desaparecerá de mi mente, no digo que no quisiera cruzarme nuevamente con esa chica de cabellos castaños, sino que así nunca podré olvidarla y ya tengo un dolor muy fuerte, peor que cualquier golpe físico, ese golpe es saber que la chica con la que tal vez pude llegar a ser feliz allá sido arranchada de mi vida, si tan sólo le hubiese preguntado donde vivía , en estos momentos me encontraría huyendo de este edificio en busca de ella. Mi mamá se levantó de su sitio y el señor Yagami también, nos despedimos y salimos de esa oficina.

Mamá, ¿dónde vivimos, en qué piso?-

¿Qué acaso no escuchaste nada de la conversación?- ella me miró con sorpresa.

Bueno, si…- en realidad sólo escuché lo que me causó interés, o sea lo de Kari.

Vas a ser vecino de unos chicos de casi la misma edad que tú, el chico se llama Tai y tiene 16 y su hermana menor tiene la misma edad que tú, se llama "Kari"- otra vez tenía que pensar en ella, creo que con una Kari como vecina no olvidaré a la Kari que amo.

Bueno…, -entramos al departamento era grande, tenía 5 habitaciones en su interior, una del baño, una cocina, 2 cuartos y un comedor, para mi sorpresa todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado, como si siempre hubiésemos vivido aquí. Salí de la casa necesitaba respirar un poco de aire. Había un chico alto, bueno un poco más alto que yo, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, habían varias hojas tiradas, me acerqué a él y sin preguntarle me puse a recoger las hojas de papel, hasta que después de un rato terminamos le di las hojas que había alcanzado a recoger, por lo que sabía él tenía que ser el famoso Tai, se encontraba sólo.

¿Quién eres, te conozco?- yo negué con la cabeza.

Soy el nuevo vecino. Mucho gusto, a pesar de que tú no me conozcas, creo que sé quien eres.- el se quedó mirándome sorprendida, tal vez le causé cierto asombro.

Yo soy Tai Yagami, ¿tú como te llamas?-

Yo me llamo Takeru Takaishi y tengo 13 años-

Que coincidencia!! La misma edad que mi hermana. Ah por cierto, gracias por haberme ayudado con las hojas.

No fue nada.

¿No quieres pasar?, te presentaré con toda mi familia, es cierto, donde rayos se encuentra Kari se fue muy temprano.- él miró hacia un costado como si sospechase algo. Se notaba que le importaba su hermana "Kari".

Bueno, si se te ofrece algo, vivo aquí al lado, de ves en cunado los visitaré.- me di la vuelta, al momento que escuchaba como tai entraba a su casa, yo entré a la mía y cerré la puerta para dirigirme hacia mi nueva habitación, mi mamá se encontraba en la cocina cocinando algo, ciertamente olía delicioso…

**Mientras con Kari…**

Kari llegó corriendo a su casa, Tai se encontraba en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados como esperando una explicación, pero ella entró a su casa como si nada y se fue a su habitación lo más rápido posible con gatomon en brazos. Tai no entendía el por que de la actitud de su hermana. Tai se acercó a la puerta y logró escuchar como Kari lloraba.

¿Kari estás bien?- Tai tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana un poco preocupado.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien…- Kari se encontraba echada en su cama- Lo mejor será que lo olvide… Chico T…- Kari siguió llorando con un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho.

* * *

LO siento por la demora, es que esta parte de la historia se me hizo muy larga, ya la estaré acabando en los próximos dos capítulos, asi que no dejen de leer y dejen sus reviews.

Chau!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad que me animan mucho, gracias! Este capítulo va dedicado para todos aquellos que se leen esta historia. Por cierto Raan Asakura, no te equivocaste respecto a lo que creías, pero como dije, pienso llegar hasta el final! , muchas gracias por los comentarios de todos. (Aun no me arreglan mi compu….)**

**Buenos les dejo el capitulo, chau!**

_En el anterior capítulo:_

_Por poco, si se esperaban unos segundos más, tal vez ellos pudiesen haberse encontrado, pero después de todo viven en el mismo edificio, o no? Al menos se deben encontrar alguna vez no? Y que con patamon y gatomon? Se darán cuenta? Descúbranlo en este nuevo capítulo!_

**Capítulo 9: "Gatomon lo descubre"**

POVS. de Gatomon (pensamientos de Gatomon)

"Kari me da pena, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para animarla, el día de ayer no dejaba de llorar, le dije que nunca se rindiera, pero estoy segura que no se ha rendido, sin embargo todo esto le causa mucho sufrimiento, quien hubiera pensado que el amor, también puede llegar a ser doloroso…. Al menos a ella no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza… , se acerca su cumpleaños, estoy segura que su regalo perfecto sería volver a ver a ese tal "chico T". Kari esta entrando, tiene la misma mirada desolada desde que ya no lo volvió a ver, no puedo soportarlo, ojalá nunca se hubiesen visto, a pesar de que probablemente ese pudo ser su día más feliz, aunque claro, no me opondría a ese amor si es que en medio no hubiese tanto sufrimiento como lo hay. Alza la mirada e intenta aparentar como si nada estuviese pasando, cuando yo sé que es todo lo contrario".

Ah gatomon, estabas descansando un poco?- me dice ella

No, estaba pensando.- me mira con una mirada sorprendida.- ¡Olvídalo de una vez Kari, no puedes vivir así, encerrándote en tú cuarto todos los días! ¡No lo vas a volver a ver!.- ella cierra sus ojos fuertemente y presiona sus manos, para después mirarme con cólera.

¡No me fuerces tanto Gatomon, que no ves que para mi es difícil, me tomo mucho tiempo a que me empiece a gustar alguien, y no creo que ese amor se desvanecerá de la noche a la mañana!- continuó molesta, pero después se tranquilizó para decirme…- Además… aún existe la posibilidad de que nos volvamos a reencontrar, no pienso perder las esperanzas tan fácilmente…. – Está más tranquila, creo que no debí haberle dicho eso, ella tiene razón, no hay que perder las esperanzas, le voy a ayudar a pesar de que tenga que recorrer todo el mundo desde este momento.

Discúlpame Kari, no pensé lo que te decía- esperaba un fuerte regaño de parte suyo, pero creo que eso no está en su carácter.

No te preocupes, después de todo ya no importa…. Por cierto gatomon voy a salir un rato me acompañas?- me dijo alegremente. Voy a aprovechar el tiempo que se va, para buscar a su amado, además los gatos somos muy veloces y especialmente si eres un digimon. Kari me ha advertido muchas veces de no salir sola por la calle, pero creo que ahora haré una excepción.

Discúlpame Kari, pienso quedarme en la casa.- le sonrio.

No te preocupes no hay ningún problema.- se despide y se va de la habitación, al poco rato escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, debe ser ella que ya se está yendo. Bueno no perderé más tiempo iré en busca del chico T , pero primero comeré algo, me ha dado un poco de hambre.

Mientras que con Takeru…

POVS de Patamon (pensamientos de patamon)

Oye T.K no te sientas mal, tú sabes que si tú te sientes mal, Kari también estaría triste.- intento animarlo un poco, creo que lo mejor hubiese sido quedarnos en nuestra anterior casa, él da un suspiro y se recuesta en su cama.

Ojala fuese así de fácil Patamon, pero no puedo quitármela de mis pensamientos…- nuevamente da un suspiro.

Mejor duerme sí?- me volteó a verlo, él siempre ha sido un chico muy animado y no quiero que éste y los años que se acercan sean la excepción. Para mi sorpresa se quedó dormido, sigue siendo ese mismo chico que conocí cuando él tenía 8 años de edad, sigue siendo el mismo chico amable de siempre, no me sorprendería que a Kari le guste T.K, ella también es un chica buena y eso que la conocí en un día. Me pongo a ver por la ventana, no esperaba nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que vi como Gatomon salía de la ventana del costado ¿qué significa esto? Estoy seguro que es la Gatomon que estaba acompañando a Kari, acaso ellas viven al costado, ay no, se va a pasar de largo! Tengo que llamarla.- ¡Gatomon!- me volteó a ver si T.K se despertó, por suerte no, ella también se voltea, parece que se llevó una gran sorpresa como yo.

POVS DE GATOMON

¡Gatomon! – escucho como alguien dice mi nombre, esa voz se me es familiar, creo que ya la he escuchado antes, me volteo y me doy cuenta que es Patamon! No me estaré equivocando, pero si está en la habitación vecina. Voy corriendo para comprobar lo que creo.- ¿Patamon eres tú?- lo veo a los ojos y después él me sonríe, veo el interior de la habitación… ¡No puede ser es el chico T! Kari se va a emocionar mucho cuando se entere. Y mucho más cuando lo vea en su cumpleaños, claro si es que acepta ir.

Patamon ¿qué haces aquí?- le digo aún sin creerlo, esperaba que mi búsqueda dure horas, no segundos.

¿Te acuerdas que T.K y yo nos mudaríamos? Pues aquí es donde nos mudamos ¿tú que haces por acá?, vi que saliste de esa ventana que se encuentra al lado.- dijo patamon.

Allí Kari y yo vivimos, de verdad tú y el chico T se mudaron acá?- dije emocionada, Kari realmente se llevaría un sorpresa, ya me la imaginó, ella allí con una cara sonriente. Parece que después de todo el destino los quiso unidos.

¿ChicoT? Bueno, que más da, que bueno que Kari y TK sean vecinos, TK se va animar mucho ha estado muy deprimido el día de hoy-

Kari también. ¿Les decimos verdad?- dije yo

Claro para que ocultárselos- dijo patamon sonriente.

¡Espera! –

Ssshhhhh….!- dijo patamon silenciándome.- que no se te olvide que TK está durmiendo.

…- lo ví por unos momentos, no había dado cuenta que es un chico atractivo… pero bueno.- Que te parece si mejor lo guardamos como un secreto.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Kari no está triste?-

Bueno, si lo está, pero su cumpleaños es la próxima semana, se llevaría una gran sorpresa si ve entre sus típicos invitados a él, no te imaginas cuanto se alegrará!- creo que tuve una excelente idea.

Bueno, está bien, lo mantendremos como nuestro secreto esta semana, yo ya veo como hago que TK valla a ese cumpleaños.- dijo Patamon pensativo por un momento y luego, nuevamente sonriendo.

Entonces los veo la próxima semana, no falten, este será nuestro secreto por ahora Patamon.

Estoy de acuerdo- luego de lo que dijo Patamon, extrañamente escuché que la puerta de mi casa (la de los Yagami) se abría, ay no! Debe ser Kari, ella también llegó más rápido de lo que pensé.

…

Bueno, creo que Kari ya llegó mejor me voy Patamon, chao!- luego de esto gatomon se fue.

-Shhh- se escuchó decir nuevamente a patamon – Te dije que guardes silencio!- pero gatomon no llegó a escucharlo ya estaba entrando por la otra ventana.

Patamon… estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que tú me despertaste ¿podrías guardar silencio, por favor?- dijo TK con los ojos entreabiertos, dio un gran bostezo y nuevamente se dejo caer sobre la almohada.

¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo guardé silencio!- gritó patamon.

Patamon!...- dijo TK en tono un poco molesto, Patamon enseguida puso sus manos sobre su boca.

Ay! Discúlpame, se me escapó! – patamon empezó a reírse y nuevamente miró por la ventana- creo que nos espera un futuro maravilloso- dijo patamon en un suspiro.

…

Uff… llegué- dijo gatomon entrando por la ventana, al poco rato la puerta se abrió y entró Kari.- Hola Kari!

Hola se podría saber el por qué estás tan animada?- dijo Kari con una leve sonrisa.

Tengo tú regalo perfecto para la próxima semana- dijo gatomon sonriente.

¿DE verdad? Pues entonces ya quiero que llegue la próxima semana.

Ya verás que llegará la próxima semana más rápido de lo que piensas…- dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa misteriosa.

¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste Gatomon?, no te escuché- dijo Kari sorprendida.

No te preocupes, me trajiste algún postre?- dijo gatomon viendo la bolsa.

Claro que si! Toma- dijo Kari dándole el plato.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Al fin, unas bien merecidas vacaciones, planeo actualizar lo mayor posible, agradezco sus comentarios, me animan realmente, ahora estoy con la autoestima súper alta! subí un nuevo fic Takari titulado "Belleza interior" por favor léansela. Bueno , los dejo para que lean, chau! Ah y bueno, eso de que me faltaban 2 capítulos para terminar la historia, fue un error, por favor no se molesten. En mi anterior historia no mencioné a una de mis grandes amigas: Brigitte, este capitulo te lo dedico. Chao**

* * *

_En el anterior capítulo:_

_Gatomon y Patamon se vieron, pero al parecer lo guardarán como un secreto para Takeru y Hikari. Los dos creen que una mejor sorpresa sería que se vuelvan a ver en el cumpleaños de Kari, asi que por ahora ese será su secreto._

**Capítulo 10: "Yolei, la amiga de Kari"**

Eran las 10:00 a.m., Gatomon y Kari seguían dormidas del cansancio, sus padres sabían que estaba cansada, por lo que la dejaron seguir durmiendo. Tai, ya había bajado a tomar su desayuno y mientras desayunaba, empezó a conversar con sus padres.

Oye mamá y Kari?- dijo Tai empezando a tomar rápidamente su taza de leche.

Aún no se despierta, se notaba que estaba muy cansada por lo que preferimos que siga durmiendo- dijo su mamá al momento que le daba un mordizco a su pan.

Claro!.. y después dice que es un milagro que yo me levanté antes que ella.- dijo Tai ahora empezando a tragar, uno de sus cinco grandes panes.

Pobrecita, no sé que le está pasando ahora último, cuando se levante, tengo planeado conversar seriamente con ella.- dijo su papá dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

Ah, el problema de toda típica adolescente.- dijo tai deteniéndose un rato.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo su papá mirando de manera extraña a Tai.- A Kari hasta ahora no le ha gustado algún chico.

Pues este es su único amor- dijo Tai sin tanta emoción.-

¿Qué su primer amor?- dijo su mamá levantándose de la mesa feliz.- ¿ella te lo contó?

Bueno, eh… lo leí en su diario…- dijo Tai avergonzado.

Eso esta muy mal Tai.- dijo su papá en tono de regaño.

Pero gracias a eso, sabemos que es lo que le pasa a Kari!- dijo su mamá feliz.- le diré como vestirse, y le daré unos consejos para conquistarlo y…

Mamá, eso no será necesario, Kari está triste porque, no se que cosa le paso con ese tonto chico, en el diario no escribe su nombre, sólo lo llama Chico T., no dice más.-

¿Y por qué chico T?- dijo su mamá confundida.

Pues no lo sé, escribió que tenía aún esperanzas con él, pero también escribió que se mudo y nunca más lo volverá a ver…, esta triste, mejor no le digan nada,- dijo Tai un poco deprimido.

Si, es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, creo…- dijo su papá en un suspiro.

¡Yo pienso que ese tal Chico T es un tonto, que se fije en otras personas!- dijo Tai furioso.

Tai, si Kari lo ama es porque es especial, debe tener algo que no tiene los demás que la atrajo, no lo olvidará tan rápido…- dijo su mamá poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor.

Pero se puede fijar en otros chicos, hay chicos mejores a nuestro alrededor, porque no se fijó en alguien que no la haga sufrir. En parte Kari también tiene la culpa.- dijo Tai aún molesto.

Uno no elije de quien se va a enamorar, tú te enamoraste de Sora, de tú mejor amiga, quien lo hubiera imaginado…- dijo su mamá en un suspiro.

Bueno… eso es distinto- dijo Tai sonrojado.-

Ah ¿estabas apurado, por qué comías deprisa tú desayuno?- dijo su papá quitando esta vez la mirada de su periódico.

Es cierto! Tengo que verme con Takeru!- dijo Tai empezando a tragar los pocos panes que le quedaban en la mesa. Lo acabó en seguida y se sentó más relajado.- Bueno ahora iré por él, quedamos en tener un partido.

¿Quién es Takeru?- dijo su mamá tomando un poco de su café, mientras dirigía su mirada a Tai.

Es nuestro nuevo vecino, tiene la edad de Kari-

Es menor que tú, ¿Kari lo conoce?- dijo su mamá

No, debería de fijarse en chicos como Takeru, él es muy amable, estoy seguro que sería la pareja perfecta para Kari.- dijo Tai alegremente.

Tal vez si… tal vez no…- dijo su papá. Se escuchó como el timbre sonó, su mamá se acerco a abrir la puerta.- Tai y su papá esperaban en el comedor y escucharon la conversación que tuvieron TK y la mamá de Tai.

Mucho gusto, es un honor conocer a la madre de Tai. Permítame presentarme, me llamo Takeru Takaishi y soy su nuevo vecino.- dijo TK viendo a la señora.

Oh! Tú debes ser el hijo de la señora que se mudó hace poco!- dijo la mamá de Tai muy sonriente. Tai salió y se dirigió donde Takeru.

Oye, ¿sabes que no es necesario que te presentes de una manera tan cortés?- dijo Tai a Takeru .

Pues a mi me enseñaron a tratar bien a los mayores..- dijo Tk viendo a Tai.

Pero en esta casa no es necesario! Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras!- dijo gritaba Tai con su mano sobre el hombro de TK. Hasta que su mamá le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

No hagas caso a mi hijo, ven pasa.- dijo la señora invitando a pasar al comedor a TK.

Oye… ¿tienes novia?- dijo su mamá en tono de ruego, TK se quedó completamente sorprendido y el papá de Tai no creía lo que decía su esposa.

Amor! Tú ya estás casada! No puedes estar metiéndote con chicos menores que tú!- dijo el papá molesto.

No seas tonto… lo dijo por Kari!- dijo su mamá molesta.- eres un chico muy atractivo, ¿no te gustaría salir con mi hija?

Eh… pues ni siquiera la conozco…-dijo Takeru sonrojado.

Tranquilo… ella es una chica muy delicada, inocente, tranquila, amorosa…- la mamá no acababa de decir todo; hasta que se logró escuchar un despertador proveniente del otro cuarto.

Al parecer recién se está levantando no?- dijo Takeru riendo nerviosamente.

Ah… tuvo una mala noche.- dijo su mamá riendo nerviosa. Luego se escuchó como la la chica que se encontraba en la otra habitación se movía y apagó su despertador. Luego se escuchó como al parecer Kari había votado el despertador.

(Krash!)- se escuchó como el despertador chocó con el suelo.- Hay no mi despertador!- gritó Kari-

Pues… creo que se equivocó con lo de "delicada"- dijo TK riendo

Lo que escuchaste, paso por casualidad, je,je- dijo la mamá riendo nerviosamente. Luego se escuchó un grito de Kari.

Ah!- se escuchó como Kari al parecer cayó en el suelo, se pudo ver como una balón de fútbol, salía de la habitación lentamente.- Tai! Saca tú tonto balón de mi habitación!

¿Un balón puede ser tonto?- dijo TK sorprendido.

Claro que si, eh-eh… como los balones no razonan.- dijo la mamá mintiendo.

Ah…- dijo Takeru sorprendido. Tai fue a recoger su balón al lado de la habitación de Kari.

Creo que después de todo Takeru no es tú pareja perfecta.- dijo Tai viéndola. TK enseguida se sonrojó al escuchar eso.- No hay razón para que te pongas roja! He dicho que tú y Takeru no son la pareja perfecta.

Cállate!- Kari gritó.

Eh.. mejor ya me voy, creo que iremos a jugar otro día Tai!- dijo Tk dándose la vuelta.

No! Espera, vamos a jugar.- dijo tai alejándose de la habitación.

Ta-ta-ke-ruu ¿estaba aquí? – se escuchó como tartamudeó Kari.- ¿escuchó todo?

¡No! ¡Es sordo! ¡Claro que si escuchó todo! Y claro… ahora te olvidas de tú chico T verdad?- dijo Tai sonriendo.

Ya me voy, chau…- dijo TK silenciosamente y se fue. Después Kari salió más arreglada.

Buenos días Take…- Kari no vio a nadie allí parado. Tai se dio la vuelta.

¿Y a donde rayos se fue?- dijo sorprendido.

Se fue mientras discutían.- dijo su mamá en un suspiro.

Bueno… mejor alcanzo a Takeru, aunque vive en la casa de al lado.- Tai salió de la casa. Dejando a padre, madre e hija sentados en la mesa, ellos seguían tomando su desayuno. Hubo por unos momentos un silencio perturbador. Hasta que uno de ellos, decidió al fin decir algo.

Y… ¿dime, quién es el chico T?- dijo la mamá de Kari riendo nerviosa. Justo hace poco Kari había terminado su desayuno.

Prefiero no hablar de eso, si me disculpan…- Kari se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta, y escuchó un poco la conversación de sus padres.

¿Tenías que hablar de eso?- dijo el papá molesto.

Disculpa…- dijo la madre arrepentida. Kari prefirió alejarse de la puerta para no seguir escuchando.

¿Kari, qué pasa?- dijo Gatomon viéndola.

Nada…- dijo Kari sonriendo fingidamente, esta vez, si logró engañar a Kari.

¿De verdad?-

Si! De hecho… tengo planeado tomar algunas fotografías!- dijo Kari animadamente, aún fingiendo…

Bueno…, voy a salir un rato, ya regreso- Gatomon salió por la ventana. Mientras que Kari se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Necesito hablar con alguien…- dijo en un suspiro que expresaba tristeza, agarró su celular y marcó el número de su mejor amiga.- ¿Aló Yolei?

_¡Kari! ¡amiga!- _dijo Yolei animadamente como siempre.

¿Podrías venir un rato?- dijo Kari triste.

_Claro! Pero, para qué?- _dijo Yolei sin entender.

Mi primer… problema amoroso.- dijo Kari nuevamente en un suspiro, luego se escuchó como al parecer el celular de Yolei había cortado.- ¿Aló Yolei? ¡¿Yolei?- dio un suspiro y dijo.- Bueno… supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.- Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta fuertemente y luego se escuchó como la abrían.

¡Kari, Yolei acaba de venir!- dijo su mamá gritando. Kari se sorprendió… ¿acaso Yolei era _Flash_? . Luego, la puerta de su habitación se abrió velozmente, entró rápido una chica peli-morada y tan rápido como abrió la puerta, la cerró. Fue corriendo a la cama de Kari y se dejó caer al costado de ella.

¿Yolei? Que sorpresa.- dijo sonriendo levemente.

¿Sorpresa? ¡Si tú me dijiste que venga!- dijo Yolei en tono de regaño, Kari se quedó mirándola sin decir alguna palabra.- Bueno! Ahora si, háblame sobre él!- dijo Yolei felizmente.

¿Por qué lo dices tan feliz?- dijo Kari triste, bajando la mirada.

Pues, hay que estar felices! El amor que sientes hacia algui- se detuvo al escuchar como Kari lloraba silenciosamente.- Kari, ¿Qué pasó? ¿te hizo algo?- Kari negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

Él no, sólo que… nunca más lo volveré a ver.- dijo Kari triste.

¿Por qué?- dijo Yolei sorprendida.

Pues… se mudó y no sé a dónde.- dijo Kari en un gran suspiro.- Tampoco me acuerdo su nombre, por lo que le decía "Chico T".

¿Chico T? ¿cómo era?-

Él era un chico muy lindo, tenía unos lacios cabellos rubios, unos hermosos ojos color azul, lleva consigo un pañuelo el cual tiene escrita una T grande, es un chico muy amable, te lo puedo decir por como se comporto, tiene mi misma edad. Creo que, me enamoré muy rápido, quisiera poder volver a verlo… pero no sé si seguir teniendo esperanzas, sabes? él tenía como digimon a un Patamon, un digimon ángel al igual que Gatomon… me dejé llevar por la situación…-

No hay razón para entristecerse, lo vas a volver a ver! Si tú quieres volver a verlo, lo volverás a ver, eso tenlo por seguro!- dijo Yolei intentando animar a su amiga, Kari la miró sorprendida y Yolei le mostró una gran sonrisa por parte suya, haciendo que Kari, también sonría.

Tienes razón Yolei! No hay que perder las esperanzas, cierto?- dijo Kari sonriente.

Exacto!- Sonrió Yolei.- Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que atender mi tienda.

Cuídate, voy a bañarme en este mismo momento, asi que no toques la puerta, si?- dijo Kari con mas ánimo.

¿Qué estás sola?- dijo Yolei sorprendida.

Si, no escuchaste, cuando mis padres se fueron?-

No.. Bueno, ya me voy- Yolei salió de la casa y Kari se despidió mientras entraba al baño. Antes de irse, Yolei se quedó parada al lado de la puerta, ya cerrada de los Yagami.

Pobre Kari… ella no merecía sufrir así…- dijo Yolei entristeciéndose un poco. Escuchó un ruido que provenía del departamento de al lado, el cual se encontraba con la puerta abierta. Y de la cual salió un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se le quedó mirando completamente con los ojos abiertos sin decir alguna palabra, él también se le había quedado mirando.

Ah… este… ¿supongo que tú eres Kari, verdad?- dijo TK riendo nerviosamente.

No.- dijo ella aún sorprendida..

Ah… pues, yo…- TK se sentía acorralado, hasta que Tai salió del interior de la casa y miró a Yolei.

¿Tai?- dijo Yolei viéndolo sorprendida.

¿Yolei? ¿qué haces acá?- dijo el sorprendido.

Pues, Kari me llamó, para hablarme sobre algo privado.-

Ah… ya veo,- tai se volvió a meter al interior de la casa vecina- Oye Takeru! ¿tienes más comida?

Busca en la refrigeradora!-

¡Está vacía!- gritó Tai.

Que pena.- dijo Tk volteándose a mirar a Yolei, ya que presentía que ella lo seguía mirando.- ¿Acaso soy un bicho raro?- Yolei negó con la cabeza, sin quitarle la mirada.

Ah es cierto, olvide presentarme, me llamo Takeru Takaishi .- dijo TK sonriendo, Yolei le continuó mirando sin decir ninguna palabra, cosa muy extraña en ella.

¡Ah, pero si tú eres!- Yolei estaba apunto de gritarle que era el Chico T.- ¡Kari se va a alegrar mucho! Ahora mismo la llamo. – Yolei empezó a tocar desesperadamente la puerta de la casa de Kari.- ¡Kari!- Tk sólo se quedó mirándolo. La puerta de la casa vecina se abrió y de allí salió gatomon, por suerte, para gatomon TK se había dado la vuelta. Gatomon al verlo parado allí, se sorprendió y a la vez asustó. Agarró a Yolei del brazo y lo jaló al interior de la casa.

Gatomon, él es el chico T!- dijo Yolei completamente sonriente. Gatomon empezó a reír nerviosamente.

No Yolei… je, je – Yolei se le quedó observando sin entender.- él no puede ser el chico T..

Pero coincide con todo al chico T.-

Sólo porque tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules y que su nombre empiece con T no significa que sea él.- dijo gatomon mirando a un costado mientras intentaba mentir, se encontraba nerviosa, Yolei podía hacer que su plan de ella y patamon se arruine por completo.- fue una falsa alarma… je,je…

Mnnnn…mm, creo que tienes razón, encontraré al chico T, para que mi amiga sea muy feliz!- dijo ya más decidida.

Si… pero mejor no le cuentes lo que pasó a Kari, vas a hacer que se entristezca…-

Tienes razón…- Kari salió del interior de las habitaciones, con una toalla, cubriendo su cuerpo, y con otra su cabello.

Yolei, ¿Qué sucedió, por que tocabas desesperadamente la puerta?- dijo Kari observándola.

Ah! Por nada! , quería preguntarte si me podrías prestar tu libro de historia! Quiero estudiar un poco.- dijo Yolei sonriendo.

Claro!. Puedes llevártelo.- Kari entró a su habitación y después salió con el libro pedido en las manos, se lo entregó a Yolei y ella salió rápidamente.- Que extraño… verdad gatomon? No creo que halla sido por eso que tocaba asi… bueno, voy a estar en el cuarto cambiándome.

Si Kari!- Kari se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.- Uff… por poco y se da cuenta…- dijo la digimon en un suspiro. Lo que no sabía, era que Yolei, no se había rendido en esta ocasión.

Me parece muy extraño, que gatomon se halla puesto nerviosa…- dijo Yolei con una expresión seria en la cara.- tengo que investigar más sobre el nuevo vecino de Kari…- luego de esto Yolei se fue corriendo.

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

Bueno, sé que me demoré en actualizar, pero espero que les halla gustado. Por favor dejen reviews los estaré esperando. Chao!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! No me regañen, sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero tengo mis razones… Mi excusa? Alguna vez se han leído fics naruhina? Es que simplemente son PRECIOSOS! Me tomé mi pequeño descanso, de paso que me leía fics que actualizaron como "Amigos especiales", etc. Gracias por sus reviews me emocionan. Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a un amigo mío que cumple años el día de hoy y a mi tío Freddy. Espero les guste.**

**Chau!**

**Disclaimer: Bueno… esto me está cansando… "Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al creativo de Akiyoshi Hongo, yo sólo uso a los personajes para darles más vida a las ideas que salen de mi mente"**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Yolei lo descubre"**

Ya era de tarde, el reloj marcaba exactamente las 2:00 p.m. en la tienda Inoue. Yolei, ya habías almorzado, pretendía irse directo a investigar más sobre el vecino de Kari, pero no todo había salido como lo esperaba, sus padres habían salido, dejando a cargo a la pobre adolescente. Y así se encontraba en estos momentos… la chica peli-morada de grandes anteojos a la cual se le veía siempre con una gran sonrisa, se encontraba apoyada en uno de sus brazos mientras jugueteaba aburrida con un pequeño borrador. Era fin de semana, día en el que muchas personas disfrutan… incluyéndola, pero esta vez había perdido su maravilloso día. No había habido señal de clientes como hace unas 3 horas, por lo que le molestaba más estar allí sin hacer absolutamente nada.

¡Ay, ya me cansé!- dijo en un fuerte grito intentando desahogarse.- "Ay Yolei, necesitamos que cuides la tienda esta tarde, ¿si? Hazlo por nosotros mi amor, chau"- Yolei intentó imitar a sus padres su enojo era muy notorio.- ¡Pero para que rayos tienen otros hijos! Yo siempre tengo que ser la que cuida esta tienda, ¡yo siempre soy la perjudicada! ¡¿Por qué?- Yolei se arrodilló en el suelo dramatizando las cosas, últimamente lo hacía más seguido.- Creo que… me dará un infarto…- esta vez se dejo caer en el suelo como si en verdad se tratase de un desmayo..- Se escuchó como la puerta se abría, y luego en seguida se escuchó como esta persona empezaba a toser.

Cof, cof (se supone que es como tose..¬ ¬)- Hay, cof, ¿alguien aquí.? ¡Achu!- el cliente dejo de toser por alguna razón.-…. Parece que no hay nadie…- sacó su pañuelo con la letra T bordada y se tapó la boca y nariz con esto

Takeru, ya vámonos… este lugar huele muy feo… parece un perfume de los años 80.- dijo otra voz que salía de la mochila de Takeru.

Si, tienes razón Patamon…- el chico rubio se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse de aquel lugar.

"Patamon"…- pensó un rato Yolei- "¿Qué acaso Kari no me había dicho que el Chico T, tenía un patamon…?- Levantó la cabeza rápidamente dispuesta a ver de quien se trataba, Yolei se levantó de un brinco y se sorprendió al ver al vecino de Kari apunto de salir de su tienda.- ¡Bingo!- Takeru en seguida se volteó al escuchar aquella voz, y después se puso nervioso al recordar que él y Patamon, habían hablado un rato en esa tienda…

Ehhh…. Yo..- el chico evitaba la mirada penetrante de Yolei, miraba nervioso hacia cualquier lado… Como rayos, había sido tan tonto para hablar con Patamon en un lugar en el que ni siquiera estaba seguro si había alguien…

¡Que ni se te ocurra huir! – dijo ella señalándolo, él retrocedió un paso como si se tratase de haber visto un monstruo en persona, ni siquiera un digimon, un monstruo… un monstruo con cabello morado.

¡S-si!- reía nerviosamente, Yolei seguía con la mirada seria en él, está situación era una de las más incómodas que había vivido. En seguida, como si fuese por arte de magia, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yolei y se acercó corriendo a Takeru, él aún no entendía todo esto.-

¡Sabía que tú eras el Chico T! – dijo Yolei alegremente.-

¿Qué soy que?- dijo él con cara de confundido.

Vamos, saca a tú digimon.- dijo observando su mochila.

¿Que- que digimon? ¿qué es eso?- dijo fingiendo no saber nada.-

¡Oh vamos! Yo no voy a caer como una tonta rendida a tus pies como Kari, ¡saca a tú digimon!- lo dijo como si ya se tratase de un mandato, él dio un suspiro de cansancio y sacó a su pequeño digimon de su mochila, Patamon solo veía a Yolei con cara de confundido.-

T.K.. ¿quién es ella?- dijo el digimon inocentemente.

Ella es Yolei, al parecer, la mejor amiga de Kari, nuestra vecina.- Yolei sólo sonreía al verlo, Patamon no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que después de tres… dos… uno…

¡¿Qué?- patamon se se separó rápidamente de las manos de Takeru y se subió rápidamente a su cabeza, después de hacer esto Yolei sonrió más. Se fue prácticamente corriendo a donde guardaba sus cosas y trajo consigo las llaves, al parecer de la tienda. Agarró del brazo a Takeru y lo sacó de la tienda, ella también salió y cerró la tienda.

Tú y yo necesitamos hablar, te necesito mas que nunca.- dijo Yolei con una expresión seria en la cara.

….- T.K no sabía que decir en ese momento, sólo la miraba confundido, en cambio Patamon se subió encima de la cabeza de Yolei.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Yolei mirando a Patamon.

Necesitamos hablar.- dijo Patamon seriamente.

Claro, habla.- dijo Yolei esperando que el digimon hablase

Jeje.. a solas.- dijo Patamon nervioso, Takeru enseguida puso una expresión de molestia.

Patamon, ¿me estás ocultando algo?-

Luego te digo…- dijo patamon mientras reía fingidamente.- Vamos,- Yolei, obedeció y se separaron a una distancia razonable.

¿Qué sucede?-

No se lo digas…- patamon mostraba preocupación en la cara.

Decirle que cosa.- dijo Yolei sin entender aún.

Que Kari es su vecina…

¡¿Qué? ¿Tú lo sabías?- exclamó Yolei sorprendida.

Si… gatomon también lo sabe, pero nosotros ideamos un plan para que se vuelvan a ver el día del cumpleaños de Kari, tú sabes que se acerca, de hecho es este sábado por lo que tengo entendido. Ya que tú también sabes sobre esto, por favor apóyanos.- dijo patamon ya casi en tono de súplica. Yolei se quedó pensativa un rato y luego suspiro.

Está bien, no diré nada… Ahora vamos con Takeru, que aún tengo que hablar urgentemente con él.- los dos regresaron a donde el chico rubio se encontraba esperándolos, al verlos se levantó y se acercó.

Patamon, luego tú y yo hablaremos.-

Si…- dijo Patamon tristemente.

¡Bueno, ya!- Yolei detuvo la futura discusión que tendría Takeru con patamon- ¡Takeru tú y yo necesitamos tener una cita!- en seguida T.K se sorprendió, tanto como Patamon

Ehhh yo…- Takeru no sabía que decir. Suspiró- Está bien… pero sólo como futuros amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Claro que sólo como amigos, ¿qué pensabas Takeru?- dijo Yolei poniéndose molesta.

Nada, nada…y…¿a dónde vamos?-

No lo sé, tú elige después de todo es nuestra cita…- esta palabra ponía incómodo a Takeru.

Yolei…¿nuestra cita?

¡Como amigos Takeru! ¿Por qué quieres decir la palabra cita, ni que fuera algo serio? No metas esa palabra.

Pero si la que lo metió fuiste tú Yolei…

Shh! Silencio, ya debía suponerlo… ¡Tu corazón caería rendido a mis pies, era lógico como no lo pensé! – dijo Yolei fingiendo llorar.

Yolei por favor… tú no me gustas.- dijo tk fríamente.

¡¿Que yo te gusto?, lo siento Takeru, entre nosotros no puede haber nada.

Yolei…

Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona…

Yolei…

Eres muy guapo, pero… ¡amo a Ken!

Yolei…

Lo siento Chico T…

Yolei… ¿Qué rayos es chico T?

Nada. Continuando… lo siento Takeru, no te amo.- y antes de que diga algo más los labiós de Yolei fueron detenidos por…

Continuará….

* * *

**Lo se, sé que me demoré mucho, disculpen, creo que este capítulo estaba aburrido, no? Es que me ha dado un sueño… les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será más emocionante. Porfa déjenme aunque sea 4 reviews si? Si se puede más, el fic se acerca a su fin, que lástima. Y sé que muchos esperan la conti de "Belleza interior" Tranquilos, lo voy a continuar, especialmente tú YunaKairi26, sé paciente. Es que me tomé unos días de relajamiento.**

**Chau!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Jamás dejaría abandonado este fic, se acerca a su fin! Tan rápido pasa el tiempo, recuerdo cuando recién había subido el primer capítulo de esta historia y esperaba con ansias algún review, luego mandé enseguida el segundo capítulo y luego el siguiente… y me sentía súper deprimida por no tener reviews, pero ahora… el simple hecho de tenerlos a todos ustedes apoyándome me hace hace sentir muy feliz! Arigatou!**

**Bueno, los dejo para que lean.**

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al fabuloso de Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

**Capítulo 12: " Una pequeña charla"**

Takeru y Yolei, seguían allí quedando en claro si era una cita o no, discutían por esta última palabra mencionada, a los dos les incomodaba y fue por aún cuando Yolei, con la personalidad que tiene, lo confundió todo, sacando de quicio al rubio menor.

Nada. Continuando… lo siento Takeru, no te amo.- y antes de que diga algo más los labios de Yolei fueron detenidos por una gran mano de Takeru que se posó sobre los labios de la peli-morada, mientras que el otro brazo sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Yolei.

Nos vamos a la heladería. Y no es una cita, ¿entendido?- dijo un tanto furioso Takeru, mientras que el pequeño Patamon sólo observaba el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes y siguió a su compañero y a la misma vez amigo, Patamon observaba con curiosidad cada comportamiento de ellos, a pesar de que había estado mucho tiempo con TK aún le parecía muy complicado el comportamiento de los adolescentes, es que… cambiaban tan rápido su personalidad, aún no entendía nada. … Ya después de un corto recorrido los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados uno frente a otro en una de las mesas de la tienda, cada uno se encontraba comiendo su helado; estaban en un silencio mutuo, hasta que Yolei, decidió empezar la charla.

Oye Chico T.- Yolei tenía una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja. Él cansado solo alzó la mirada para poder observarla.- Luego vamos a tu casa, necesito hablar algo urgente con tú madre.

¿Y podría saberse qué es eso tan importante? – dijo apoyándose en su brazo aburrido.

Eso no importa ahora, supongo que tu pagarás ¿Verdad?- Yolei se levantaba y ya había salido de la heladería.

¿Ehh?- TK se apresuró en levantarse pero una mano lo detuvo, el dueño de la tienda le exigía que le pague, y pues… ni modo, Yolei ya se había ido y no le quedaba de otra. Con su monedero casi vacío salió de la heladería con el digimon sobre su cabeza.

¡Hey!- Yolei fue corriendo a donde él.- ¡Vamos a tu casa!

¿Después de qué me dejaste pagando tus gastos? – Takeru se encontraba molesto y se cruzó de brazos como esperando una explicación.

Ay, ya no seas renegón y deja de quejarte.- esta vez Yolei se molestó.

Ahhh… que se puede hacer contigo… está bien, creo que nunca cambiarás.- dijo él en un suspiro de cansancio.

Si jamás cambiaré, ¡seguiré siendo igual de sexy! – dijo ella alzando su ego.

Si como no…- la tomó del brazo antes de que ella dijese algo, definitivamente hoy ya no estaba de humor para nada.

¿Por aquí es tu casa? Es cierto, se me olvidó por completo que eras vecino de Kari.- dijo ella esperando fuera de la casa de Takeru. Mientras él abría la puerta, luego de unos segundos los dos entraron al interior del lugar. Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado que una chica de castaños cabellos y bellos ojos marrones estaba a punto de salir de donde ella vivía.- Oye Takeru que bonito es…. – Kari se sujetó fuertemente del marco de la puerta.

¿Desde cuando Yolei conoce a Takeru?- la puerta vecina ya se había cerrado, pero ella seguí en la misma posición que antes y muchas preguntas se apoderaban de su cabeza.- ¿Estarán saliendo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Eso quiere decir que… ¿ya no le gusta Ken? ¿Qué rayos está pasando…? ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué me hice esta última pregunta? Uhmm… - se quedó un rato pensativa, ella misma se confundía.

¡Hola hermanita!- Tai apareció de sorpresa asustando a la menor.- ¿Observando a Takeru?.- ante lo último dicho se sonrojó de sobremanera, ¿cómo podía gustarle alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Pero que rayos estaba pensando su hermano mayor.

No yo solo… quería tomar un poco de aire… nada más…- me crucé de brazos, estúpido Tai… ¡por que rayos piensa que me gusta Takeru!

Si como no… picarona.- me pellizcó el cachete, mientras reía. Me dejó el cachete y salió de la casa y empezó a tocar la puerta vecina.

¿A dónde vas?- dije incrédula mirándolo.

Ah.. déjame pensarlo… me encuentro tocando la puerta de Takeru y me preguntas a donde voy… ah… no lo sé…- no me refería a eso, es obvio que va a entrar a la casa de Takeru, me refería a que es lo que iba a hacer.

No me refiero a eso hermano.- me crucé de brazos molesta.

¿No quieres entrar?- Tai sonreía, la curiosidad me mataba, me moría por conocer al tal Takeru por alguna razón… no! No voy a caer en su trampa.

No gracias.- me di media vuelta y cerré la puerta de la casa, conmigo dentro. Mordía mi labio inferior, no creo soportar mucho esta situación…

…En el hogar de Takeru…

¡Fabuloso! De todas maneras gracias Yolei, me alegra que mi hijo tenga amigas como tú.- Natsuko sonreía, Yolei le había hablado todo sobre el colegio de Odaiba, claro que todo era un malévolo plan para que su queridísima Kari, se vea con Takeru, claro que aún faltaba mucho para el inicio de clases.

De nada señora.- Yolei sonrió, Takeru suspiraba aburrido, cunado la puerta empezó a sonar. Takeru se levantó.

Yo abro- Tk fue en dirección hacia la puerta.- ¡Tai!

Hola Takeru, vamos a jugar fútbol ¿vienes?-

Cualquier cosa para salir de acá… claro Tai. Mamá voy a salir a jugar fútbol. Chao!- Sin más que decir los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar. Aunque la situación no cambio mucho Yolei y Natsuko continuaron hablando tranquilamente.

….Con Kari…

Es cierto mi cumple se acerca… a quien invito… quiero que todo salga perfecto…- Hikari sonreía en sus adentros. Ya tenía casi planeado que haría en su cumpleaños, todo tenía que salir perfecto. – Invitaré a todos los chicos… ¡Gatomon!-

¿Qué sucede Kari?- dijo la digimon por el repentino llamado de su amiga.

Gatomon… me ayudas a… hacer las tarjetas de invitación para mi cumple…- las mejillas de Kari habían tomado un sonrojo.

Si Kari, pero… ¿por qué estás así, pareciera que estas nerviosa?- Gatomon no entendía el por que del comportamiento de Kari, ¿qué la estaba poniendo asi?

Yo… quiero… invitar a Takeru…- al decir eso Gatomon se sorprendió, realmente no esperaba que ella diga eso. Después de unos segundos sonrió.

Está bien Kari.-

¿Crees que venga?- Kari esperaba una respuesta ansiosa.

Claro que si, después de todo tu lo estás invitando.- Gatomon sonrió, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me has dado más ánimos Gatomon, empecemos.- Kari agarró retazos de colores y con ayuda de Gatomon, empezó a hacer las tarjetas de invitación.

* * *

**Hola! Oh… el fin se acerca…creo que todo tiene su fin, y ya se acerca el fin de esta historia. Disculpen por la demora, Gomen Nasai! Bueno, cuídense, nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya estaba planificado, este será el penúltimo capítulo, oh! Voy a terminar mi primer fic! Me emociona tanto, después de todo, todo tiene su fin y ya se acerca el fin de este fic que tanto quiero! Bueno, antes que nada, dedico este capítulo a Darthshinji, mi lector y gran amigo a la vez. Arigato! Tu siempre me dabas ánimos en todo momento y eso no lo hace cualquiera. Eres súper! realmente estoy muy agradecida contigo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "El regalo perfecto PARTE I"**

Tras varios días de tanta espera para Hikari Yagami, su día especial al fin había llegado, jamás hubiese pensado que los días de espera serían taaaaaaaaan…largos. Pero al fin, al fin era el día de su cumpleaños y todo tenía que salir perfecto…todo. Sin duda lo que más le gustaba era ver a todas aquellas personas especiales para ella reunidas en un solo lugar… y todo por una simple razón… ella. En ese único día se daba tiempo para ella misma, y en ese único día podría decirse que era egoísta, en ese día ella se sentiría la princesa. Ya se imaginaba los rostros con una gran sonrisa en las caras de todas aquellas personas. Este cumpleaños tenía que ser perfecto..¿la razón? Vendría Takeru… era sorprendente como la linda Hikari Yagami podría cambiar tanto con el simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre… es que…ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar… como si ya lo hubiese escuchado antes, pero no era así…ella no conocía a ningún chico que poseyera ese hermoso nombre.

_-Takeru… sin duda alguna es un nombre muy tierno…- _pensaba Kari con una pequeña sonrisa soñadora en su cara, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojizo, ese día sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo especial, claro, ella siempre resplandecía, pero… hoy era distinto. Se encontraba apoyada en sus brazos, se había arreglado desde muy temprano por lo que se le podía ver con un bello vestido rosa claro corto y sin mangas, unas bellas botas marrones y su fragancia ese día era una de fresa… delicioso. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa pensando en la nada… o tal vez en alguien… Fue despertada del mundo de sus sueños al escuchar estrepitosamente el ruido de un balón de fútbol chocando contra algo… ese algo, era su hermano mayor Taichi Yagami. Tai se encontraba haciendo piruetas asombrosas con el balón, piruetas que la mayoría de veces solía gustarle, pero ese día no… no en el día de su cumpleaños.- ¡Tai! ¡Deja ese balón de una buena vez!

-Demo… estoy aburrido, entiéndeme.- dijo Tai mirando con ojos de borrego a su hermana menor que tenía fuertemente sujeta en sus manos la pelota con la que antes había estado jugando.-

-Pues entonces ponte a barrer la sala..- dijo Kari aún con el balón en sus manos.-

-Eso ya lo hice… ahora dame mi pelota.-

-Pues…ahora barre tu habitación.- dijo Kari nuevamente dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su "hermanito" mayor.

-Eso aburre… además ya la barrí ayer.-

-¡Pero Tai, no estás haciendo nada!- dijo una furiosa Hikari.

-¡Mira quien habla! Al menos yo estoy haciendo un deporte y no estoy sentadote en la mesa pensando en las mil y un cosas del no sé que.- respondió rápidamente Tai.

-Por si no lo sabes, estaba usando mi intelecto para planificar que es lo que haríamos el resto del día.- dijo Kari soltando el balón y dejándolo caer sobre el suelo.

-Pues nadie puede planificar lo que va a hacer o no va a hacer el gran Taichi Yagami.- respondió Tai.

-Pues ya todo está fríamente calculado y tengo un cálculo de mas o menos cuales van a hacer todas tus movimientos.- dijo Kari con una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro.

-Desde cuando usas esa cabezota.- Tai infló sus cachetes, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado para evitar la mirada desafiante de su hermana, si, Tai se encontraba haciendo un gran puchero.

-Jajaja, Tai me haces reír- dijo la misma Kari de siempre. Tai dio un suspiro y la miró con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo mismo me encargaré que tengas el cumpleaños perfecto, aunque aún no sé que regalarte…- Tai se encontraba pensativo, cosa extraña en él.

-No es necesario que me regales algo hermano.-

-Al menos hoy deja que engría más a mi hermanita menor.-

-Tu pareces el hermanito menor jaja-

-Si..si como sea. Bueno, voy a salir en busca de tu regalo perfecto.- dijo Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Demo…

-De verdad, engríete solo este día. – Tai estaba acariciando suavemente la cabellera castaña de su hermana- ¿no vas a hacerle caso a tu hermano mayor?-

-Demo…- Kari había bajado la mirada triste- tu no tienes mucho dinero y… yo quiero que ahorres tu dinero para tu cita con Sora.

-Pues Sora tendrá que esperar unos chocolates hechos por su mismísimo novio.-

-Prefiero que me compres un caramelito.- dijo Sora que acababa de entrar.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Uhm… dejaron la puerta abierta.- dijo con una sonrisa Sora.

-Upsss.- rieron nerviosos los hermanos Yagami.

-Que bueno que viniste mi amor, necesito que me ayudes a buscar el regalo perfecto para Kari.- dijo Tai acercándose a su novia e insertándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-He estado hablando con Yolei y creo que ya sé cual es el regalo perfecto…- dijo Sora con una sonrisa pícara que la menor no pudo llegar a entender.

-¿Qué es?- dijo un tanto confundida Kari.

-Es un secreto, lo descubrirás en su momento, por ahora… ¡aguántate! Jeje- Sora había empezado a reírse.

-Oh..que graciosa Sora, pues no por nada mi segundo nombre es "paciencia", como crees que soporto todos los días a Tai.-

-Cierto…- Sora había fingido una cara pensativa. Luego las dos chicas empezaron a reírse carcajadas. – Bueno Kari, tengo que salir un rato con Tai.

-¿Ahora?-

-Si Tai AHORA. Tengo que decirte cual es el regalo perfecto de Kari-

-Bueno.-

-¡Diviértanse!- dijo Kari sacudiendo su mano mientras veía como su hermano y su amiga se alejaban del lugar. Permaneció unos segundos apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara.- Es cierto…Gatomon.- Kari se adentró en su casa y cerró su puerta, sus padres habían salido desde muy temprano de compras. Entró a su habitación y se sorprendió al no ver la presencia de su compañera digimon. Puso una Kari pensativa.- Que raro… seguramente Gatomon también tenía muchas cosas que hacer. – No pasó mucho rato antes que escuchará el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¡Kari, Tai ya llegamos!- Kari sonrió al escuchar la voz de sus padres, a decir verdad cuando despertó no pudo ver a sus padres ya que ya habían salido, habían dejado una nota en la mesa que decía "fuimos de compras". Por lo que no pudo saludarlos. Kari salió corriendo de su habitación y se tiró encima de sus padres abrazándolos más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Mamá, papá que bueno que ya llegaron!- dijo una muy feliz Kari.-

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa.- dijo su padre respondiendo gustosamente la muestra de afecto.

-Kari no nos abraces así… ya pareces Tai con sus abrazos del oso jaja.- su mamá se encontraba sonriendo y también la abrazó fuertemente.- feliz cumpleaños hija, espero que cumplas muchos años más.

-No hables así mamá, no quiero hacerme vieja antes de tiempo, jaja.- Kari se separó lentamente del abrazo de sus padres.- me están asfixiando cof, cof… -

-Mira quien habla de estar asfixiando a quien.- la madre de Kari tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, cara que respondió gustosamente a ese gesto con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Y Tai?

-Salió con Sora, al parecer en busca de "mi regalo perfecto"- dijo haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.-

-Así que tu regalo perfecto….- dijo la mamá de Kari un tanto pensativa.

-Yo confío plenamente en mi hijo estoy seguro que lo encontrará.-dijo el papá muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pero papá..no descartes la idea que se trata de Tai…- dijo Kari también pensativa.- ….además ..nadie sabe lo que realmente deseo….- dijo en un susurro que Kari creyó que los mayores no escucharon, bueno, en realidad, el papá de Tai no escuchó, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Yo si sé lo que deseas! – dijo muy entusiasmada la señora.- ¡Deseas a Takeru! ¡Nuestro encantador vecino! – el rostro de la chica se puso rojo como el mismísimo tomate.

-¡MAMÁ!-

….**************Con nuestro encantador Takeru*****************…..

-Oye. ¿Tk va a ir al cumpleaños de Kari?- dijo Gatomon asomándose por la ventana.- ¿Lograste convencerlo?

-Eh..en realidad no fue muy difícil convencerlo, apenas lo invitaron se propuso en conocer a Kari.- dijo Patamon riendo nerviosamente.

-Perfecto…todo el plan está marchando a la perfección…-

-…Admite que Yolei fue de mucha ayuda…-

-Bueno..si lo fue, sin ella no hubiésemos conseguido lograr todo esto.-

-Si, Tk se sentirá muy feliz.-

-Este va a ser el mejor regalo de toda la vida de Kari, de eso estoy segura.- dijo Gatomon muy decidida con una sonrisa triunfadora sobre su gatuno rostro.

-Oye Gatomon…-

-¿Sí?-

-Te ves muy linda el día de hoy, jeje.- dijo Patamon tímidamente causando un sonrojo en la digimon que tenía en frente.-

-Ah…eeeeh…gracias..- dijo Gatomon igual de tímida, cosa muy extraña en ella.

-Oye Patamon voy a salir de compras junto con Matt, no te gustaría…- Tk que había ingresado a la habitación vio a Patamon riendo nerviosamente junto a la ventana.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ah…nada, jeje.-

-¿Por qué estás nervioso?-

-¿Por qué eres tan curioso?-

-Porque así nací y así seré.- los dos se miraron por unos segundos seriamente y luego empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.- Jaja, parece que las clases de ser como Matt están haciendo efecto, jaja.

-Si, jaja, así parece.-

-Ojala no nos convirtamos en todo unos arrogantes como él, jaja- dijo Tk aún riendo.

-¡Te estoy escuchando mocoso!- se escuchó un fuerte grito provenir de fuera de la habitación.- Apúrate que ya nos tenemos que ir.

-¡Si ya salgo!- gritó Tk dejando de reír pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Bueno, lo que te quería decir, es que quieres que te traiga.

-Unos caramelos no me harían nada mal…- dijo Patamon pensativo.

-Perfecto, luego te los traigo.

-Pero Tk, ¿no vas a ir al cumpleaños de Kari?- dijo Patamon un tanto preocupado de que el plan se arruine.

-Claro que voy a ir, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, por eso voy a regresar rápido, bueno nos vemos.- y asi Tk salió de la habitación. A los pocos segundo se escuchó como la puerta principal también se cerraba.

-Uf..salvados…- dijo Patamon en un suspiro.

-Si..por poco me descubren…- dijo Gatomon saliendo de su escondite.

-Bueno, ahora solo nos queda esperar que todo salga tal como lo planeado.-

-Eso espero…-

Continuará….

* * *

**Como ya lo mencione antes el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les hala gustado, el próximo capítulo es el capi final! Kyat!estoy tan emocionada! Por favor dejen sus reviews y díganme que es lo que piensan y si les gustó o no, realmente sus comentarios animan.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Matta ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo final…al fin! Waa! Me quedé sin ideas, encima que ni cuenta me había dado de tu mensaje en inbox Darthshinji u.u me di cuenta del mensaje días después, pero he aquí el capi final. Bueno, ya no los molesto más ñ_ñ**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Capítulo Final: El regalo perfecto PARTE II**

Todo el ambiente denotaba alegría, un par de globos, un gran pastel en medio de la mesa que no dejaba de ser observado sospechosamente por Tai, varios aperitivos sobre la mesa y jóvenes riendo y conversando de lo más animados. Los señores Yagami, por pedido de sus hijos, habían organizado únicamente una fiesta para los jóvenes, y por supuesto que la portadora del emblema de la Luz, no perdió la oportunidad de invitar a todos sus amigos más cercanos, pese a que la mayoría le llevasen unos cuantos años.

Hikari Yagami, en pocas palabras "la cumpleañera", se encontraba conversando con su mejor amiga de lo más animada. Kari llevaba una ropa casual, una falda corta color blanco con una playera color rosado claro, su cabello castaño, que ahora le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, estaba recogido con un bello broche cortesía de Yolei Inoue. Yolei, quien fue muy temprano a la residencia Yagami para ayudar en los preparativos para la fiesta, llevaba puesta una playera amarilla con un pantalón que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, su largo y extravagante cabello lila estaba sujeto en una cola alta; ella, al igual que todos los demás presentes, estaba enterada del plan para el regalo perfecto de Kari y ese regalo no era nadie más ni nada menos que el más joven de la familia vecina, Takeru Takaishi, por supuesto que ella aceptó participar en el plan, bien sabía que su amiga necesitaba un chico lindo y en su opinión, el chico perfecto para su mejor amiga era Takeru, lo único que tendría que hacer por el momento era entretener a Kari y valla que cumplía su papel a la perfección.

-¡Ah Kari! ¡No puedo creer que lo hallas invitado!- dijo Yolei con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pues yo no le veo nada de malo… mi hermano lo conoce y por lo que habla de él debe ser un chico amistoso…-dijo Kari un tanto apenada al hablar de su vecino de su misma edad.

-¡Amistoso y muy sexy!- Kari enseguida miró a su mejor amiga y con su mano le tapó su boca, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un tenue color rosa y miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados fijándose si alguien hubiese escuchado lo reciente dicho por Yolei. Soltó un hondo suspiro al percatarse que todos seguían metidos en sus conversaciones. No pasaron dos segundos antes de ver como el rostro de su mejor amiga se tornaba a un morado y como su brazo golpeaba el suyo intentando quitarlo de donde estaba de lo más sujeto.

-¡Ahh! Perdona Yolei, realmente no quería.- dijo avergonzada Kari al darse cuenta de que casi mata a su mejor amiga.

-¡Estás loca mujer! Casi me matas y aún no he cumplido cada uno de mis objetivos- abrió sus manos y empezó a contar con sus dedos.- casarme con Ken y tener muuuuchos hijos, mounstritos corriendo de un lado para otro; ser la madrina de tu boda; visitar el nuevo restaurante que se ha abierto en el parque de al lado y morir como una estrella del pop.-

-¿Solo tienes cuatro metas?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero esas son las más importantes por el momento. Tengo 50 metas, si quieres te las digo una por- Yolei fue interrumpida rápidamente por su amiga.

-Ay no, no, ya no importa, jeje.- empezó a reír nerviosamente la cumpleañera.

-Ah bueno…. ¿en qué estábamos? – Yolei puso su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior suavemente en pose pensativa, enseguida una enorme sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y alzó su mano muy animadamente típico en ella- ¡Ah, Ya sé! ¡Estábamos hablando sobre Takeru! – esta vez se formó un silencio sepulcral y todos giraron su rostro hacia el par de chicas, Yolei reía animadamente y Kari reía de manera nerviosa.

-Así jaja, Takeru, tu nueva mascota, pero que nombre Yolei… jaja.-Kari dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo a su amiga y siguió "riendo". Todos giraron sus rostros y otra vez el ruido se hizo presente, todos habían regresado en lo que se habían quedado. Kari suspiró aliviada.

-Es obvio que han estado hablando de Takeru Takaishi.- dijo Sora como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- La excusa de Kari no fue muy inteligente, pero sirvió para despistar.

-Pero…¿tu crees que a Kari de verdad le guste ese tal Takeru?- dijo entre tanto Izzy.

-Pues parece que sí… después de todo por eso hemos hecho el plan.- dijo la portadora del emblema del amor observando como Kari al parecer regañaba a Yolei, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sora.- Jaja, ¿tu crees que alguien halla creído la mentirilla sobre el "perro" de Yolei?

-Pues a decir verdad, tendría que ser alguien muy idiota para creer eso.- sonrió igualmente Izzy, se callaron un rato al escuchar como Tai susurraba algunas cosas, giraron sus rostros para ver como el hermano de la cumpleañera estaba demasiado "pensativo", definitivamente era raro ver a Tai pensando.

-¿Ehh? Tai, ¿qué hablas?- dijo la novia del chico un tanto confundida, Tai la miró con una expresión seria.

-Sora ¿Qué coincidencia verdad? No sabía que Yolei tenía una mascota llamada Takeru… -

-Jeje, creo que hablamos muy rápido, ¿verdad?- dijo Izzy que, al igual que Sora, tenía una gotita en la sien.

-Eh…no le hagas caso así es Tai, jeje.- rió Sora.- Por cierto Izzy- la expresión de Sora cambió por una expresión de seriedad y enseguida Izzy lo hizo de la misma manera.- Falta poco para que el plan sobre el "regalo perfecto de Kari" dé inicio.- Izzy asintió.-

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.-

-Eso espero…-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir su nombre tan alto?- dijo Kari levemente sonrojada.

-Jeje, ¡no hay porqué avergonzarse…! A menos que… te guste Takeru, por supuesto.- dijo Yolei sonriéndole de manera pícara a Kari.

-Eso no es cierto, a mi él no me gusta, de hecho, ni siquiera le he visto frente a frente.- dijo Kari cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…. ¡si tú lo dices…!- respondió Yolei con una expresión divertida, Kari enrojeció levemente al ver como su mejor amiga no le creía.

-Bien sabes que digo la verdad, además, a mí solamente me ha llegado a gustar una sola persona y él es…-

-Blah blah blah. Dejemos eso a un lado Kari, que tal si… Takeru es el hombre de tu vida.- dijo la pelimorada con estrellitas en sus ojos, juntando sus manos armoniosamente y alzando una pierna como una chica en extremo enamoramiento.

-Ah….jeje, eso se ve raro, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- dijo la menor Yagami al ver a su amiga.

-Créeme, aún no puedo creer que hallas cambiado.- Kari la miró con un claro deje de confusión.- Sin embargo, adoro a la nueva Hikari Yagami que no teme decir lo que piensa, pero que sin embargo, aún mantiene esa dulzura tan característica en ella. El chico que esté contigo, ¡va a ser muy afortunado!

-Gracias.- sonrió Kari.

-Y ese obviamente es Takeru jaja.- Yolei rió a carcajadas estrepitosamente, Kari no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Ok…ok…. "Takeru"- respondió Kari resignada, Yolei alzó sus dedos formando una "v" de victoria, sin dejar en ningún momento de lado, su muy notoria expresión de risa.

-….Izzy….- el chico pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida dirigió su mirada a una sonriente Yolei, la cual en ningún momento dejaba de hablar con Kari.- … Yolei ha hecho un buen trabajo, ha mantenido todo el rato a Kari ocupada.

-Si…. Pero, ¿estás segura que tenemos que actuar ahora?- respondió el chico pelirrojo aún, pese a las indicaciones, un tanto dubitativo.

-Si, Gatomón ya me ha dado la señal.- dijo Sora con seriedad.- encárgate de Tai.

-Pero tú eres su novia.- respondió Izzy sin apartar su mirada dirigida hacia la chica.

-¡Solo hazlo!- dijo una ya alterada Sora.

-Está bien, está bien…- Izzy frunció levemente el ceño.- …Cada día se parece más a la chillona de mi novia, y pensar que ya tengo suficiente con una…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE AMORCITO?-

-¿Mi-Mimi? Pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana- dijo Izzy al momento que un leve escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, una divertida Sora no perdía detalles de lo que estos dos hacían.

-Pues sí… pero se terminó la sesión de fotos, así que decidí venir cuanto antes para toparme con la sorpresa de que mi "lindo" novio hablaba de mí.-

-Eh….eh… Mimi, cariño… yo…yo….está bien, perdóname.

-¿Te parezco chillona?- Izzy pudo notar el deje de tristeza que reflejó la voz de su novia, cosa extraña, demasiado extraña. Nuevamente confirmó que sin lugar a dudas, su novia era bipolar- Perdóname por ser así.

-No, Mimi, perdóname tu, de verdad…. Aún siendo chillona o no, Mimi Tachikawa, tu eres perfecta para mí.- dijo Izzy mirándola fijamente a sus acaramelados ojos.

-Izzy…. ¡ah! ¡no sabes cuanto te quiero!- dijo la chica pelirrosa, prácticamente, tirándose a los brazos de su novio.

-Bueno, bueno ya, ¿no les parece que ya tuvieron suficiente melosidad? –

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla de melosidad, si tu estás peor con Tai.- respondió retadoramente Mimi.

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-Chicas, chicas, basta.- dijo interfiriendo Izzy- ¿acaso ya se les olvidó el regalo de Kari?-

-Cierto, voy a avisarle a Yolei.- respondió Sora al momento en el que se alejaba entre la multitud.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Izzy girando el rostro para ver a su novia.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe, amor.- respondió efusivamente Mimi abrazándose de su novio.

-Yo también Mimi….yo también te extrañé.-

- Y entonces, ¡a qué no sabes qué me respondió!- dijo una muy animada Yolei a su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba frente suyo- ¿Ah? – giró el rostro al sentir como suavemente, una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Hola chicas, ¿interrumpo? –dijo Sora con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Kari negó con la cabeza respondiendo con una sonrisa igual de amable que la de su amiga

-¡Es injusto! ¡¿Por qué ustedes pueden sonreír así de lindo y yo no?- dijo Yolei exaltada, que con sus dos dedos índices estiraba la comisura de sus labios, "intentando" formar, al parecer, una sonrisa igual a la que sus dos amigas tenían.

-Jajajaja- rió libremente Sora.

-Eh… supongo que esa sonrisa es algo que simplemente sale en el momento jeje- dijo Kari riendo de manera nerviosa- Ya verás que tú también en la ocasión podrás hacerla sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿En la ocasión? ¿A que tipo de ocasión te refieres?- Kari dirigió una pícara mirada a su amiga mayor que además, era novia de su hermano, definitivamente ella pensaba, que Tai no pudo elegir una mejor novia que Sora.

-Pues…. Creo que un claro ejemplo es nuestra querida amiga Sora.- Sora miró tímidamente hacia un costado levemente sonrojada.- Con una completa seguridad, te puedo decir que desde que mi hermano y ella están saliendo, es común ver a Sora con esa sonrisa todos y cada uno de los días, jaja.

-¡Ahh! Ya entendí a que tipo de "ocasión" te refieres.- dijo Yolei dado pequeños codazos en las costillas de Sora, Kari rió al ver esta cómica escena, por más que Sora sea la portadora del emblema del amor, digamos, que así como a Tai no es común verlo "pensando" había momentos en los que se veía de la necesidad de hacerlo, igual era Sora, solo que en el caso de la joven, no era común verla sonrojándose; escena que por supuesto causó gracia en ambas chicas.

-Ah… Bueno, Kari, venía a preguntarte si había más gaseosa es que se me ha antojado y….- dijo Sora señalando la mesa de aperitivos.- Seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta que el tragón de tu hermano, ya se la terminó.

-Claro que compré más, pensando en el "barril sin fondo" que es mi hermano, decidí comprar más gaseosas en caso de que se acaben las de la mesa. Espérenme un rato, ahora regreso.- tras decir eso, Kari se alejó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Yolei.- la nombrada miró directamente a Sora.- Ya es hora, Takeru va a llegar aproximadamente dentro de quince minutos.- la pelimorada asintió.

-¡Genial! De haberlo dicho antes, al fin la diversión empieza.- concluyó una muy sonriente Yolei.

-¿Eh? – Kari se agachó para buscar con más profundidad dentro de las puertitas donde guardaban todos los alimentos. – Como que ya no hay más gaseosas, no puede ser, a menos que…

-¡Ahh, me siento mucho más que satisfecho!- Kari palideció al escuchar la voz de su hermano; es que no tenía sentido, como un chico de la edad de su hermano podía tomarse 9 litros de gaseosa en menos de una hora.

-Ah….- no le quedó más que resignarse.- Debí haberle hecho caso a mamá, y tener que haber escondido las gaseosas en mi habitación. Yo y mi terquedad…- con una de sus manos en su frente, se resignó a dar un último suspiro de resignación.- Ni modo, tendré que ir a comprar una gaseosa más.

-….- Yolei mostró su dedo pulgar, como señal de que el plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Sora miró a todos los invitados y alzó la mano derecha, todos, tras un leve silencio, continuaron hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Perfecto Yolei. Pero dime, ¿dónde has escondido las gaseosas?- dijo Sora un tanto curiosa, Yolei mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues donde más, se las di a la pareja de la cual nadie sospecharía.- finalizó Yolei sonriente.

-¡Toma Izzy Toma!- le gritaba Mimi a su novio quien prácticamente, se estaba atragantando con una de las gaseosas.

-Porque mejor simplemente, no escondemos las botellas en algún lugar.- Dijo Izzy separando la gaseosa de sí, nunca había sido de tomar tanta gaseosa y ahora podría decirse, que tomaba esas botellas de gaseosa como si fuesen un elixir de vida.

-¡Hmp!- Mimi infló ambos de sus cachetes y se cruzó de brazos al momento que miraba hacia un costado- Siempre le quitas la emoción a todo Izzy.- Izzy miró a su novia y con una sonrisa resignada, decidió que era momento de animar a su chica de la única manera de la cual a ella le gustaba.

-Mimi.- con su mano derecha, rodeó la cintura de su novia atrayéndolo a sí mismo.- Perdóname, no sigas molesta conmigo, ¿ok? – finalizó acercándose a escasos centímetros de los labios de su novia. Esta le miró perpleja por unos segundos, pero enseguida, una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro.

-¿Sabías que adoro los momentos en los que te comportas como chico sexy?- dijo ella delineando delicadamente los labios de su novio, como si estos fuesen la cosa más bella que hubiese visto.

-Si lo sé, es mi única táctica para hacer que dejes de estar molesta conmigo…- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro, definitivamente, cuando Izzy se proponía enloquecer a su novia, "lo lograba". Mimi le sonrió.

-Entonces debería de enojarme más seguido contigo…-dijo ella con un pequeño estremecimiento al sentir como Izzy la sujetaba con más fuerza, dispuesto a besarla. Ella sonrió de manera victoriosa y puso su dedo índice en los labios de él, como callando algo que este hubiese querido decir. Izzy la miró confundido.- Primero prométeme que sólo conmigo te comportarás como chico sexy- dijo ella sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-¿Qué acaso eso ya no te lo prometí antes?-

-Prométemelo de nuevo.- dijo ella.

-Está bien. – miró fijamente los ojos de su novia.- Yo, Koushiro Izumi, prometo mostrarme como chico sexy, sólo frente a los ojos de mi novia. La razón es….- dijo él mirándola como para que ella contestase.

-Que eres irresistible cuando lo haces y si otra chica te pone los ojos encima, yo misma me regreso para partirla en la mitad y asegurarme de que su cabeza ruede por los suelos.- Izzy la miró con terror.

-¿De verdad harías eso? –

-Claro que no…. – Izzy soltó un suspiro.-….. o tal vez sí…..quién sabe…- Izzy la calló besando esos deliciosos labios que tenía un dulce sabor a fresa.

-¿Qué sucede, ya les avisaste?- dijo Sora mirando a Yolei.

-Pues… en estos momentos están en un momento cursi…- Sora puso una de sus manos en su frente.- Sora.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Dónde está Kari?- dijo la pelimorada mirando a su amiga.

-Probablemente siga buscando en la cocina.- respondió esta.- Pero seguramente ya sale.- Y tal como lo había dicho Sora y tal como lo habían planeado, Kari salió con una cartera en su mano.

-No puedo creer que Tai sea tan glotón…. Creo que después de todo no pude calcular que cosas haría Tai, veo que después de todo no era tan predecible…- dijo la menor de cabello castaño que acababa de llegar a su lado.

-¿Vas a salir algún lado?- disimuló Yolei, sabiendo ya que su mejor amiga saldría a comprar más bebidas.

-Si, iré a comprar más gaseosas y reponer todo lo que mi hermano devoró…- dijo Kari con una clara gotita en su sien (ya saben….al estilo anime).

-No Kari, no te molestes si solamente es por la gaseosa que te pedí, ya no importa…- fingió Sora, todo estaba cruelmente planeado.

-"No es ninguna molestia, ahora mismo voy"- Kari se dio la vuelta y salió de su casa, Yolei y Sora sonrieron, lo que dijo Kari era justo lo que esperaban.

-Hora de poner el plan en marcha.- sonrió maléficamente Yolei.

-¡T.K! ¡T.K! ¡Despierta!- sacudía suavemente Patamon a Takeru, al haber visto a Gatomón dándole la señal que necesitaba en la ventana, la felina, vio como el chico empezaba a abrir los ojos, salió rápidamente para regresar a su casa sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Mmmmm? – para sorpresa de Patamon, TK se dio la vuelta con la intención de ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero por supuesto que Patamon lo impidió y siguió en la constante sacudida hacia su compañero humano.- Ya…ya…. Me levanto.- como si se tratase de un zombie, se sentó con los ojos cerrados sobre su cama.

-T.K, no vale dormirse sentado.- regañó el digimon.

-Ok….-tras dar un largo bostezo y seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al fin se dignó a mostrar lentamente esos bellos azules.- Aún tengo sueño…- dijo con la cara somnolienta.

-Ahora ve y date una relajante ducha para despertarte completamente.-

-¿Por qué tanta desesperación?- dijo un somnoliento T.K.

-Es el cumpleaños de Kari.-

-…Kari….ajá.- estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo cuando de golpe abrió sus ojos.- ¡Ah! ¡El cumpleaños de Kari! Se me olvidó por completo.- se levantó de golpe de la cama corriendo hacia el baño.- No hubieses dejado que durmiese… el cumpleaños ya empezó hace….- miró el reloj que se encontraba puesto en la pared.- ¡¿Hace una hora? ¡Por Dios, que ingrato que soy!- Takeru se apresuró en correr hacia el baño sin decir nada más, ya que después de todo, él no era de los que solían llegar tarde a lo que le invitasen.

-Perdona T.K… pero todo esto es parte del plan….- dijo Patamon en un susurro, sabiendo claramente que nadie le estaba escuchando.

-¡Bien…! ¡Ahora por favor todos salgan ordenadamente por la puerta! –Se escuchó la chillona voz de Mimi resonar por toda la sala donde todos se encontraban presentes. Con un silbido escandaloso por parte de la Tachikawa que ya empezaba a desesperarse por la lentitud que todos tenían, todos salieron de manera apresurada… sabían que probablemente si continuaban al lado de Mimi en estos momentos, más que seguro, ya tenían la vida contada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos ya se encontraban formados fuera de la residencia Yagami teniendo como guía al chico Izumi.

-Vaya…. Creo que yo no lo hubiese hecho mejor. Mimi...- la aludida giro su rostro hacia su amiga.- Tu si que sabes como botar a personas de una casa.- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mimi, en el mismo momento que ponía sus manos sobre ambas caderas.

-Ya sabes, hay que estar preparado para todo. Sobretodo, si se trata de adolescentes a mitad de una fiesta.- sonrió la castaña con orgullo, seguida por una carcajada por parte de la Takenouchi.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que la menor Yagami entrase a su casa con un claro deje de sorpresa, al estar subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban al departamento donde vivían ella y su familia, subió preocupándose al no escuchar la música por causa de su fiesta, y se asustó más al ver la puerta de su casa levemente abierta. Con dos grandes botellas en mano, entró cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, para luego confirmar que, tal y como lo supuso, la casa se encontraba vacía.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- dejó ambas botellas sobre la mesa para adentrarse hacia la cocina. Es que aún no comprendía como es que todos los invitados, repentinamente, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Y eso sin contar que Sora y Yolei estaban al cuidado de la casa mientras ella no estuviese. Es que nada concordaba y esto le provocaba una muy evidente confusión.- ¡¿Hooola? ¡¿Tai, dónde estás?- quiso intentar llamar nuevamente, pero sabía que sería un desperdicio de tiempo. Llamó a Sora, Yolei, Mimi e Izzy a su teléfono móvil, pero su celular de todos estaba apagado. A paso lento, empezó a adentrase en su propia casa para ver si encontraba aunque sea a alguien en alguna de las habitaciones…

Tai se removía con desesperación al estar allí parado a mitad del parque rodeado de muchos jóvenes, con la mano de su novia presionando fuertemente sobre su boca. Sora por un momento se distrajo, pero fue lo suficiente para que él se lograse soltar de ella dándole un pequeño mordisco en su palma.

-¡Auch! Tai, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo ella sacudiendo su mano del dolor.

-Me sucede que quiero que me digas que traman AHORA Sora Takenouchi- no era común que se molestase, y mucho menos con su adorada novia, pero es que le desesperó que Sora lo halla sacado de la fiesta de su hermana sin siquiera terminar de degustar los bocadillos. Se cruzó de brazos en espera de alguna explicación por parte de la chica.

-B-bueno… verás…- ella no encontraba las palabras indicadas de cómo explicarle todo a su novio, pero es que temía que una vez se lo contase, echase a arruinar todo el esfuerzo que habían logrado.

-Tai, basta. Por ahora no preguntes, solamente te digo que es por el bien de Kari y podría decirse… que su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.- terminó de hablar Mimi con una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios, mientras que Tai le veía claramente confundido.

Corrió lo más rápido posible para detenerse frente a la puerta de sus vecinos, con la respiración un tanto agitada por haber hecho de manera apresurada se dispuso a, al fin, tocar la puerta. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la gran puerta de mármol, para después percatarse como esta se encontraba levemente abierta. Frunció el ceño al no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente del interior de la casa ¿Y si estaba ocurriendo algo allí adentro? ¿Debería llamar a la policía? Quien sabe si sus vecinos acababan de sufrir un robo a mitad de la fiesta, mientras que el… el se la había pasado durmiendo, decir que se sentía apenado sería poco, estaba más que avergonzado. Empujó lentamente la puerta, tras al fin, haberse decidido a averiguar que era lo que ocurría.

-¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- miró para ambos lados para luego sorprenderse ya que tal parecía que el departamento se encontraba completamente deshabitado. – ¿D-de verdad llegué tan tarde como para que todos ya se hallan ido? – se sonrojó levemente al mirar el reloj colgando sobre la pequeña mesita. Caminó evitando hacer ruido hacia la cocina, entonces, agarró unos dibujos que se encontraban sujetos a la refrigeradora. Leyó lentamente, para que luego de unos segundos, una amplia sonrisa se muestre en su rostro.- _"El mejor futbolista de todos los tiempos: Taichi Yagami"- _se sonrió al ver como su amigo se había dibujado a él mismo con una pelota en las manos, pasó a la siguiente página.- _"Ningún chico se acercará a mi hermana, primero, sobre mi cadáver" – _no se había dado cuenta… pero tal parece que su amigo era sobre protector con la cumpleañera. La repentina imagen de su hermano mayor pasó por su cabeza para luego de unos segundos, empezar a reír.- Jajaja, son tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes. Matt suele ser más serio en algunas cosas, en cambio Tai… Tai es tonto pero divertido.- continuó riendo el chico rubio, para luego callarse al escuchar unos pasos apresurados acercarse a él. Giró el rostro rápidamente, para que poco a poco su sonrisa se desvaneciera.- No puede ser… Kari….eres tú…

**POV'S KARI**

Estaba buscando en los cajones de la habitación de mi hermano para ver, si de alguna manera, habría alguna nota o alguna señal sobre donde estaban todos actualmente. Pero no había señal alguna y para culminar, todos, absolutamente TODOS se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. No es que me sea muy importante, solo que siempre he visto el despedirse como una muestra de respeto o algo por el estilo.

-¡Jajajaja!- dejé a un lado todo lo que tenía en las manos para dirigir mi mirada hacia el bate de baseball de mi hermano y tomarlo en mis manos, ¿acaso sería un ladrón? No es que el supuesto "ladrón" tenga una voz escalofriante ni nada eso, de hecho, con tal solo oír su poca común carcajada, pude darme cuenta de que era alguien jovial y de hecho, pareciese que se tratase de un joven. Pero no por eso desistiría la guardia, por supuesto que no, todos tenían que saber que con los Yagami nadie se mete, por algo era alguien que practicaba karate, para saber defenderse sea como sea las circunstancias en la que se encontrase. Y esta sin duda, era una de ellas.

-No puede ser…Kari… eres tú…-

Reconocí su voz y no pude evitar llevar ambas manos sobre mi boca aún sin creer que _él _estaba aquí… conmigo. Sentí mi cara arder, el aire empezaba a faltarme y un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago se hizo presente, estaba nerviosa… no… estaba MUY nerviosa.

-Yo…perdón por llegar tarde…- se sonrojó y alzó la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos… No era el momento, antes había estado muy preocupada porque nadie estaba en casa, y después verlo a _él _así de repente fue un gran golpe para mí.

-No importa.- intenté sonreír, pero luego él me miro con clara confusión, yo empecé a sentir como todo me empezaba a dar vueltas, mi vista se fue nublando y… luego de eso no recuerdo más.

- ¡Wauuu! ¡¿Y qué pasó después de eso? -Sus ojos azules me miraron con un brillo especial, con emoción.- ¡Ah, ya sé! Seguramente, papi te despertó con un cálido beso en los labios que hizo que fueras abriendo lentamente los ojos para luego, susurrarse un "Te Amo" – La pequeña Akemi Takaishi de 8 años, juntó ambas manos en su pecho con una amplia sonrisa dejando que sus castaños cabellos cayesen armoniosamente sobre sus hombros.

-N-no, no, claro que no.- una gotita apareció en la sien de Kari, con ahora, 29 años de edad, casada y con una encantadora hija, que por cierto, con respecto al carácter, parecía más hija de Tai que suya y de Takeru.-¿Cómo crees… si recién prácticamente y nos conocíamos?...- Akemi infló ambos cachetes.

-¡Pero Mami, a ti ya te gustaba Papi!- la menor del hogar apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pero no solamente contaban mis sentimientos mi Hime, primero yo tendría que conquistar el corazón de tu padre para así, al fin poder tener una relación. –con una mirada comprensiva y amorosa, la pequeña Akemi fue sentándose nuevamente en su sitio.- Pero esa ya es otra historia.

-¡Ya llegué..!- el fuerte grito proveniente de la entrada alertó a ambas mujeres del hogar. Una expresión dulce se dibujó en el rostro de Kari, mientras que Akemi corría a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Papi! -

Hola mis amores.- Takeru sacudió divertidamente los castaños cabellos de su hija al momento que se acercaba a su esposa para besarle como todos los días.-

-¡Puagg! ¡No se olviden que Akemi-chan sigue presente!- ambos adultos rieron levemente ante las palabras de su hija.

-Bueno, ¿y podría saberse de qué tanto hablaban?- preguntó Takeru con esa sincera sonrisa que siempre tenía.

-Mami me contaba de cómo tú y ella se conocieron.- respondió emocionada la menor.-

-¿Te contó sobre nuestra primera cita? – Kari enrojeció al traer esos recuerdos a la mente; Akemi negó efusivamente con la cabeza al momento que inflaba ambos cachetes.

-Mami dijo que esa ya era otra historia.-

-¿Quieres que te la cuente? – una amplia sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro de la pequeña, asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¡Si, si! ¡Por favor Papi! – Akemi empezó a saltar en su mismo sitio, mientras que esta vez Takeru se sentaba en el sitio donde antes estaba su esposa.

-Bueno, todo empezó en unas vacaciones de verano cuando, por pura casualidad, me tocó ser pareja de Kari en una juego que…-

Kari jaló un silla sentándose al lado izquierdo de su pequeña hija escuchando dulcemente el relato que contaba su esposo, el hombre al cual siempre amó, con una infinita dulzura.

Feliz de habérselo cruzado en un día cualquiera… y pensar que _todo comenzó como un día normal… _

Bajó dulcemente su mirada hacia su ya abultado vientre y sonrió… feliz, de haber vivido todo eso, porque sabía que todo sucedió por algo. Ese algo que ahora había formado su presente. Se sintió dichosa de haber encontrado a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era su esposo, un hombre que la amase por como era y del cual ella sabía que siempre contaría cuando más lo necesitase; porque Takeru no se lo demostró con palabras, sino con hechos; y fue cuando supo que no podría vivir sin él, que nunca lo lograría ver como solamente su amigo, sino que siempre lo vería como algo más.

_Por eso te amo Takeru Takaishi._

_Gracias por entrar a mi vida…_

FIN

**Ok… les dije que en este capítulo sería el final y cumplí mi palabra, tal vez no a tiempo, pero que lo hice lo hice x3**

**Gracias por haber leído mi fic, a todos aquellos que comentaron con sus reviews que me hicieron muy feliz y a todos aquellos que simplemente leyeron. Esta es mi primera historia Takari y con esta historia fue con la que ingresé al mundo de FanFiction.**

**DE verdad, de verdad estoy muy agradecida de corazón. Espero les halla gustado mi fic.**

**Bueno, ahora, solo me queda hacer publicidad (XD) Los invito a leer mi fic "Belleza Interior", ténganme paciencia, ya verán que acabaré con todos mis fics.**

**Bueno, jeje, sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Bye! Nos leemos, los quiero!**


End file.
